Naruto: Kami's Benevolence
by ace9607
Summary: When Naruto is beaten and left in the street yet again, Kami is moved by the boys resolve to prove himself to them. Naruto is gifted with wisdom and control over all the elements. Manipulative/Darker/Godlike Naruto, Naruto/FemGaara/FemHaku/Fu. Gets darker in later chapters. Harem max three girls. No changes to this rule, so no additional pairings other than the three listed here.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Hello everybody! As most of you don't know, I am ace9607. I'm a new face around , and this is the very first fanfiction story I have ever written. I don't mind criticism, but no flamers please. I'm just going to say this once, if you don't like my story, then don't read it. I'm not saying not to review at all if you have any problems about it, but if it's to terrible for you to read, then please just do the noble thing and click the back arrow button. It's there for a reason.

Anyway, enough of my ranting. This story is one which will contain Naruto with Godlike abilities. To see his actual stats, go to my profile page. There will be Council/Team 7 bashing as I have made clear on my profile page. I have also already set up a poll for Narutos pairing of this story. The choices are:

*Hinata

*FemHaku

*FemGaara

OK people? Go to my profile page and Vote! On with the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements connected to it. That Honor belongs to Kishimoto. If I owned it, then Sakura wouldn't have existed in the first place, and Itachi would have killed Sasuke first!

All was peaceful in the village of Konohagakure. The sun was beginning to set over the greatest of all the hidden ninja villages, and a festival was currently taking place in its center. Today is October 10th, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune, mightiest of all of the tailed beasts, attacked this village. It was an event that claimed the lives of several thousands of lives, both ninja and civilian. The story goes that the Fourth Hokage was able to kill the beast by sacrificing his own life, but then again, those are only stories to appease the young and ignorant population of the village. He really sealed the beast into a newborn infant, since the tailed beasts are immortal due to being nothing more than conscious masses of chakra. Only a newborn that has not developed their chakra system can integrate the beasts' youki with their chakra.

The unlucky child he used was none other than his own son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He wished for the villagers to see him as a hero for holding the beast at bay, but he was sadly mistaken if he thought that would be the case.

It has been ten years since that traumatic event, and little Naruto is currently running as fast as his small legs can carry him.

'It's been like this ever since I can remember. Every year on my birthday, they mob up and beat me for no good reason! Why does everyone hate me?!' he thought with tears in his eyes. Even though he was in the ninja academy now, he couldn't even beat a group of civilians. But that was no his fault. No, that was due to both the instructors 'teaching' him wrong information, and only being able to afford ramen on his pathetic allowance given to him by the third Hokage. This of course led to his malnourished body and ignorance towards certain subjects.

Back with Naruto, the mob had finally cornered him from all four sides at an intersection of the streets. He went into a fetal position and awaited the inevitable pain that was to come. And then he felt it. They were stabbing at him with broken glass, hitting him as hard as they could, and even throwing the torches in their possession, burning both his skin and clothes.

He simply lay there, taking in all of their hatred, not allowing any emotion to show on his face. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing how much it really hurt him. Besides, he knew that they wouldn't kill him, otherwise they would have done so years ago.

All he could think of is why they must hate him. Sure he had pulled a few… well a ton of pranks around the village, but the abuse started long before that. The mob soon grew tired of beating him, so they dispersed, knowing if the third Hokage were to catch them, they would be sent to the T&I department to 'chat' with Ibiki.

Naruto gazed up at the night sky, slowly shedding a few tears, making a silent vow to prove that he was not the demon that they claimed him to be. His resolve was only strengthened by their hatred.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Kami watched as the boy was beaten and wondered how Humanity had become so corrupt. He pitied the poor boy, and believed that this was the night that his spirit had been broken. His sister, Fate, had told him so. But as he peered into the soul of the small boy, he could not believe that nothing had deterred him at all, but strengthened his resolve. This small child had, literally, defied the word of Fate herself!

He had become intrigued with the boy's attitude years ago, and sought to understand just how strong his will is. He now had his answer, and it was shocking to say the least. It would take no less than slaughtering everyone he cared for, as well as the worst psychological torture on the ninth level of Hell to kill his spirit. He had never seen someone so remarkable since the Sage of Six Paths himself!

He paused at that thought, and decided in a split second that he could not allow someone so special get out of his grasp. The boy would be far too amusing to watch to allow him to die. So for the first time since the Great Sage, he would give a mortal his blessing. It would not be the same as the Sages' blessings however.

He decided that he would give Naruto the knowledge of many great ninja, as well as complete control over the entirety of the base and sub elements. He would also correct any flaws on his body brought on by malnutrition. 'Yes,' Kami thought, 'This Naruto will be very entertaining to observe in the coming years. At least watching him will distract me from all this damn paperwork.' He looked over at the large stacks of paper going all the way to the ceiling, contemplating the many millions of ways to destroy it.

He rose from his desk and proceeded to walk over to the clouded edge of his window. He put his hands in front of him, and sent out a mighty wind towards the ground, smirking as he thought of the many ways that the boy could easily abuse his powers, as well as the heart attacks from the civilian council when they learn of his new abilities. He also thought that the gates of hell would need to be widened quite a bit from the mass of corrupted souls the boy was sure to send there.

Naruto continued to look towards the sky, still unable to move from the vicious beating he had gotten earlier. All of a sudden, he heard the wind begin to pick up. And then it got louder, then louder, then even louder. Soon enough, the wind around Naruto picked up so much, that a miniature tornado surrounded his body. He began to freak out for a moment, but that quickly faded as he lost consciousness.

Naruto appeared in a dark sewer like place, and wondered how in the world he had gotten there. He began walking...and walking, and walking. He was getting tired of having no idea of where he was going fast. All of a sudden, a loud thundering roar could be heard on the other side of the door he was in front of. Now Naruto was no idiot, contrary to popular belief, he just had no one to teach him to do things properly. But since he had nowhere else to go, seeing as the lights went out in every other hallway he could take, he had no choice but to take his chances with whatever he found in there.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Though he immediately regretted it, seeing as how the door slammed shut behind him. He stared straight ahead into a single giant red eye.

**"Well, it looks like my jailer has come to pay me a visit. I'm touched to see that you care so much about me."** Said a loud and slightly sarcastic voice.

"Who are you!? What the hell am I doing here? What do you want from me?" Naruto asked in a scared and loud voice.

**"Easy kit, don't hyperventilate on me here. If you die, then I die, and I won't allow that to happen. To answer your questions, I am the Kyuubi, and you are in your mindscape right now."**

"Wait, the Kyuubi! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought that the fourth Hokage killed you ten years ago!"

**"I'm afraid that what you have been told is a lie. The legendary tailed beasts cannot be killed. We are nothing more than sentient masses of gathered youki, so we will simply reform later if defeated. No, on the day that I fought who you call the fourth Hokage, he sealed me within you, his son."**

Naruto was in shock. Not only did he just learn that he contained the most powerful creature in existence, but the fourth-freaken'-Hokage was his Father!

**"As for why you are her now, is beyond what even I thought was possible. It seems as though Kami has taken a particular interest in you. Why? I have absolutely no clue, but you have got to be the luckiest son of a bitch I have ever seen in my thousands of years in existence."**

"What are you talking about? Nothing you're saying makes any sense! Why would Kami even consider me interesting?"

**"Like I was saying before brat, I have no idea. But Kami has decided to bless you. You are the first mortal who has received this since the Sage of Six Paths. Kami has given you the ability over all elements, without the use of hand signs, as well as a stronger body and the knowledge of some of the greatest ninja in history, including the Sage himself. Look inside of yourself. Concentrate on finding the information, and you will see everything clearly."**

Naruto, being completely stupefied at all of this new information, simply nodded and began to concentrate. In just a few minutes, a sudden rush of new knowledge rushed into his mind, nearly overwhelming him. He learned of many different things, from ninja training, to civilian work, and even into proper etiquette. After what seemed like hours, he finally came out of his stupor. After everything that he had learned, there were only a few things that he could say.

"What the hell kind of idiot have I been!? Wearing an orange jumpsuit that practically screams 'I'm over here, come kill me'! And why in the world would I ever like Sakura!? She does nothing but abuse me and screams about how great Sasuke is! I was a complete moron!"

The Kyuubi was quite amused at how quickly the little boys' attitude had changed. But then again, hundreds of years' worth of knowledge would do that to anyone. He watched as the boy began to settle down after his little rant of how stupid he was.

**"So kit, what are you going to do now that you have the potential to kick nearly anyone's asses?"**

The blonde seemed to think about it for a moment, something he had never done previously, and suddenly looked at the beast with a very mischievous fox like grin, something that even made the Kyuubi proud of the little brat.

"I think it's time for me to step up my physical training first, and then I can put my plans into action. I'm still pretty weak in terms of strength, and I need experience with controlling the elements. Plus, I still should learn a few non-elemental jutsu just in case. I remember something called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The caster retains the memory of all of the clones after they disperse. There was also some other… interesting applications that it could be used for, especially that explosion technique… Anyway, I could practice faster that way, and get my abysmal chakra control up to Kage level before I graduate from the academy. That's one good thing about having you here Kyuubi; I will almost never run out of chakra, so I can make thousands of clones."

The world around him seemed to shift and fade. Naruto was looking at Kyuubi, knowing that he was regaining consciousness.

**"Looks like it's time for you to go now kit. Since you've visited here, I was able to open a mental link between us so I can communicate with you while you aren't here. And by the way, my name isn't Kyuubi, its Kurama."**

The inner world faded around Naruto. He knew that when he awakened, things would never be the same for him again.

Okay, there's the end of chapter one.

Remember to vote on the poll, it will last for about four more chapters before I count to see the winner.

Next chapter: Naruto wakes up in the familiar Hospital bed, and begins his training. Also some of the academy days, and the changes that occur to Naruto are shown.

That's all from me. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Graduation

**Authors note**: Okay then, here is chapter 2. I got this chapter out earlier than I normally would, so it might seem a bit rushed. There will be time skips throughout this chapter, as this will be the academy years for Naruto. He isn't going to be able to win EVERY fight in the beginning, he will have to struggle slightly, but not much and not for long.

There might also be some violence in this chapter, but the real fight scenes don't begin until chapter four. Okay then? Ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, then Itachi would have been teaching Naruto from an early age, making him practically invincible in later years just like he is. Sasuke only won because he was DYING of health problems, AND going blind. Oh yeah, how powerful he must be.

The sun slowly rose above the now silent city of Konoha, with only Ninja and business owners even beginning to stir. Naruto slowly awakened to the sight of a familiar hospital bed, and marked down a mental note of his 203rd visit here.

He looked up to see the concerned eyes of the third Hokage, or as he called him, 'Old Man'. Now that Naruto had this overwhelming amount of knowledge, he shuddered to think of what a less kind person of his status could have done to him. He could have been publically executed several times over. This only served to make Naruto even more determined to change his once foolish ways.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling now that you are up?" asked the concerned looking old man.

"I've been better Jiji. I've also been through worse though, so I'm not as bad as I could be." Naruto claimed with his usual foxy smile.

He had decided that he should probably hide his true abilities until he could use them properly. He wouldn't need a teacher, seeing as all of the information, including pointers on how to improve the techniques, were already inside of his head.

It wasn't like he didn't trust the old man, but he would most likely tell the council, who would just make his life even more Hellish than what it already was. If that was even possible, which he doubted. They would most likely want to make him a breeding factory, and then kill him after his genes are passed on. Naruto was not by any means shallow, and respected women just as much as he did men. He knew that the women they choose wouldn't have any choice in the matter either.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I had hoped that this wouldn't happen again. I'll try to increase the Anbu patrols around that part of the neighborhood, but with the council breathing down my neck, I'm afraid that's all I can do."

Naruto could tell that the old man really did regret how powerless he was in this situation. It's too bad that he forgot that this was a military dictatorship, and that his word WAS the law. But no one had taken him seriously due to his old age, and the fact that he had gotten soft over the years.

An Anbu in a cats mask appeared next to the man, and whispered something into his ear so that only he could hear it, then left as quickly as they came.

"Okay, thank you for bringing this to my attention Neko. Naruto, do you remember anything about the area you were in before you were chased away? It could help me put together what could have possibly set them off this time." He said in a slightly worried voice.

Naruto, not being the fool any longer, knew that the third was trying to act like he didn't know why they attacked him. The old man had no idea just how much he knew about himself, some things that if said, could possibly put the poor man into cardiac arrest.

"I was around the Uchiha district. When the guards saw me walking past, they wouldn't let me through that part of town. I wanted to take a shortcut down a different alley way, but that probably wasn't my best idea after my track record of hospital visits." The old man flinched slightly when he said that and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback- Well, every good story that is lengthy needs to have at least a few.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto was currently arguing with the guards about why he shouldn't go through this district. Of course, he was losing badly since he was a ten year old academy student against two chunin twice his age._

_"For the last time, you shall not be permitted into this district brat! Learn your place, or I, as an Uchiha will not be so merciful." He activated his Sharingan to add emphasis to his point._

_What he failed to take into account was the person he was talking to was a ten year old, therefore much too stubborn to back down so easily._

_"I don't care who the hell you are! Now let me pass already Uchiha-Teme!"_

_This was the last straw for the irritated chunin, so he reached into his pack and grabbed a kunai. He began to chase the boy down the street, which being who Naruto is, gained attention quickly. Some simply ignored his cries for help, while others also began to chase him as well. The sun was beginning to set and a full blown mob was formed by then._

_And that was when he was cornered…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback end- review to let me know how I did on the flashback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third seemed to absorb the information that Naruto had told him with a grim expression.

"I will find whoever did this by looking into the chunin gate duty logs. Weasel should be back from his two month mission to continue watching over you in a few days. I've already sent an excuse to the Academy as to why you will not be there yesterday."

This was something that Naruto was looking forward to. Over the years, the only two Anbu assigned to protect him that would actually do their jobs were Neko and Weasel. In fact, Weasel would even do his shopping for him so he would not be kicked out or overcharged. He had come to see him as an older brother type figure, as he was also the only one who ever gave him birthday presents besides the Hokage and some mysterious person that always leaves them on his doorstep. The two of them had undeniably become very close. So much so, he knew his identity as Itachi, and still liked him just as much, if not more than the old man. On a side note, the Uchiha massacre happened just two weeks after Itachi arrived back. He only left the five babies, four of the women including his mother, and his little brother Sasuke alive. Ever since then, Sasuke had been brooding much more, and never even spoke to anyone unless he was trying to say how much better than them he was.

After saying some farewells, Naruto was discharged from the hospital while the third Hokage had important duties to attend to. That thought almost made him scowl. _'Damn paperwork. I wonder if everyone with significant power has to put up with its tyranny.'_ Meanwhile, all across the elemental nations, Heaven, and Hell, important figures from the various Kage to even the recently active Akatsuki, as well as the different Kami to the ruler of Maki (1), sneezed simultaneously. This caused both the demon lord and Kami to have their papers scatter around the room.

_'I'm gonna find whoever was talking about me and make their afterlife miserable,'_ they both thought at the same time.

Naruto was on his way to the academy, when a thought suddenly popped into his head. _'Why don't I just send a shadow clone there? I know how to use them, so I can just pump more chakra into a single clone, so even the Hyuga girl that follows me won't be able to tell. And I could set up a barrier around the area that my clones and I are training at so even the old man's crystal ball can't be used to spy on me.'_

With his mind made up, he set out to do just that. The shadow clone, as predicted, had fooled everyone into thinking it was the real him, while he set up the barrier around a currently unused training ground. He repeated this process for several months, with around 300 clones working on chakra control, 100 on basic taijutsu katas, 200 on his elemental manipulation, and another 100 on various E – C rank ninjutsu, while the real Naruto was increasing his physical training by using weighted seals around his body at about 100 pounds altogether. At the six month mark, he changed up the schedule to 500 clones on control due to his ever increasing reserves, 200 on his more advanced basic elemental manipulation, 250 on the more advanced taijutsu forms, and the last 250 on C – A rank ninjutsu. He also increased the weights several times during the months, now wearing around 500 pounds total, and increased his physical workout to nine hours a day.

At this time, he would gauge his overall skill to that of a mid jounin. He could just imagine the looks on the council's faces when he revealed his true power and abilities. True, they would immediately try to force him into the CRA, which was why he was hiding it in the first place, but he had found a loophole around going through that. He simply needed to be the head of a clan already established, as well as married before he turned sixteen. If he did that, then not only would they not be able to force him in, he could still take additional wives if he wished to do so! Whether he did that or not was to be the decision of both his first wife, and the other woman involved. He wasn't a pig that would force others into a loveless marriage.

With the first year of training done, he was satisfied with his progress. But he realized that he now only had one year before he became a genin. He decided to upgrade his training even further, seeing as how he now had enough chakra to create and sustain around 5000 clones. So with 1000 on control, 1000 on the sub elements, 2000 on combining all the different taijutsu styles into one that suited him, 500 on A – S ranked ninjutsu and the last 500 on kenjutsu, he continued his training like this for an entire year.

By the end of this, his weights were at 5000 pounds, and his overall ability would make the Kage of the five great ninja villages shit themselves. He was THE most powerful shinobi in all of the elemental nations. He had no idea why he was gifted by Kami the way he was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

He was currently on his way to the academy for his genin test. He wondered why the hell the standards of the leaf village were so crappy compared to everyone else in the elemental nations. Seriously, were they trying to kill their genin by only teaching them the three most basic jutsu, and a taijutsu stance that had openings a well-educated three year old Kumo resident could break through?

Anyway, when he arrived, he found that he was the first one in the class. This was truthfully the first time he had even set foot into the academy personally in two years. He hated the moron persona that his clone was forced to wear, but at least he was no longer fawning all over Sakura anymore. He will never forget the looks on everyone's faces the day he had 'awakened'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback – 2 years ago

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The clone had walked into the room ready to carry out its creators orders. He was to act like an idiot that his master used to be, but with one minor adjustment. He was no longer going to put up with the crap given to him on a daily basis by Sakura. As the students were filing through the door, the clone couldn't help but look on impassively at the weakness that was fan girls. They were a breed that had recently multiplied in Konoha, mainly due to being the sons and daughters of council members. The parents of the girls would pressure them into marrying into a prominent clan.  
Case in point was the broody emo that was Sasuke Uchiha, which he still hated with every fiber of his being. He could never understand how he was hailed as such a genius, when his brother Itachi was already a chunin by his age._

_'Naruto' heard a loud rumbling coming from down the hallway, which he already knew what it was caused by._

_WHAM!_

_The door slammed open to reveal two girls his age fighting to get through the door first._

_"Move it Ino – pig! I was here first, so I get to sit down next to Sasuke-Kun!" screeched out the loud annoyance known as Sakura Haruno._

_"No I was first forehead! So move your ass out of my way! "Was the voice of the slightly less irritating Ino Yamanaka._

_As the two resumed their bickering, he couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was somehow related to those banshee creatures he learned of from the information influx. He also believed that Inoichi, Inos' father, must be disappointed in how far their blood has degraded to create a fan girl like her._

_They quickly made their way to Narutos' seat, since Sasuke always sits beside of him for some reason. To this day, Naruto believes that it was because he wanted to get away from his ever growing fan club._

_"Move out of my way Naruto-Baka! Sasuke-kun obviously wants to be beside of me." Said the ever ignorant pink shrieking monkey._

_She went to punch his head with pitiful speeds, but he easily grabbed it. Clone Naruto threw her back into a seat in the row opposite of himself, gaining baffled looks from the rest of the class._

_"I'm not going to say this again Haruno, so pay attention. I will no longer be your personal punching bag, nor will I fawn all over you anymore. I don't like you now, and I'm still trying to figure out why I did in the first place. All you have ever done is hit and berate me on every occasion, so why the hell would I like you? So get this through that giant but empty forehead of yours. I. Hate. Your. Guts! Got it memorized?"(2)_

_To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Even the teacher who had just walked through the door was too shocked to say anything. Here was the class dead last who never gave up at anything not only giving up on Sakura, but telling her off in the process!_

_"W-Well class, take your seats. It's time to start class."_

_Still shell shocked, Sakura silently took a seat next to Ino without complaint .Over the rest of the time in class; he raised his grades up to third in the class. He didn't want people to think that he was weak anymore, but also not know just how strong he really was. For the rest of the next two years, she left Naruto alone, afraid that he might retaliate now. While a certain lavender haired Hyuga couldn't be happier there were no longer any rivals for her loves affection._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was now in the class prepared to show that they had what it takes to become ninja. The test began with the long range accuracy test. As everyone went up, the scores varied with the clan heirs scoring higher than the common civilians. Sasuke scored an 'impressive' 90% accuracy at the 30 yard line.

"Ha, beat that dobe." Said our favorite neighborhood emo-man.

Naruto stepped up to the 50 yard line with five shuriken in one hand and five kunai in the other. He threw them at the same time, and each one hit the direct center of their targets. Everyone was standing there with their mouth agape, not believing what they just saw.

"V-very good Naruto!" Exclaimed the dolphin like teacher. Some of the fan girls were screeching, while others were contemplating changing sides to Narutos' small but present club. The only member was Hinata, who was also the founder since five years ago. Naruto knew about it, but didn't mind since she wouldn't pester him constantly like Sasukes' club did to him. If anything, he was flattered, and his fan would also train herself into the dirt to attempt to impress him. She wasn't like the other girls who would expect the boy to rescue them at every turn, and he admired that about her.

Next up was the physical test, in which the students would spar with one of the teachers to determine their ability in hand to hand combat. All of the civilian kids did fairly poor in his opinion, while the clan heirs once again exceeded his expectations. Hinata in particular surprised everyone, seeing as how she lasted the three minutes in the ring, as well as get two hits on Iruka. That was enough though, as two hits from the Hyugas' Juken style taijutsu could potentially kill someone. Sasuke lasted the entire five minutes and gained four hits on Mizuki, which made the fan girls squeal.

Naruto was once again up last against Mizuki. As soon as Iruka said begin, Mizuki rushed at Naruto at mid chunin speeds in hopes of making him look like an idiot. But that wouldn't work as well as he had hoped it would. Naruto sidestepped his attack like it was nothing, and hit him in the stomach. He didn't stop there, as he kicked him into the air, jumped up, and punched him three times. Mizuki landed outside of the ring, stupefied at just how he was defeated. Once again, the students found their mouths hanging wide open. How had he improved so much in such a short time!? Once again, he had gotten the top score, and once again, the Uchiha heir was furious.

They quickly made their way inside for the final test, the three basic ninjutsu. Only the truly unqualified failed this, while most passed it easily. Sasuke tried to show off by making five clones, one of which used a henge of Iruka, then used Kawarimi to switch places with him. This really impressed the instructors, as they had not taught how to use them in combination. But Naruto once again outclassed everyone by making 100 clones, all used a henge into Iruka, then started to Kawarimi all across the room while appearing to fight with each other. The techniques didn't even have the slightest puffs of smoke in them either, nor did he use any hand signs. Now the Instructors were not only impressed, but slightly envious because not even they could use the techniques with such precision.

Needless to say that he had passed, while also gaining the rookie of the year award, which pissed Sasuke off to no end, as well as his now slightly dwindling fan club. Sakura had screeched how the 'dobe' must have cheated. Stupid banshee, he couldn't cheat on any of the tests without the teachers catching it. Well, he could, but there would be no point since he was the best anyway. He picked up his leaf headband and walked away before anything could be said.

He decided to head home before Mizuki could approach him, so he vanished in a flash of orange. This even further shocked everyone, including the Hokage that was watching in his crystal ball from the tower. It looked exactly like the Hiraishin of the fourth Hokage. He decided that he needed to talk with Naruto, and soon about how he had become so powerful so quickly.

Well, that's the end of chapter two! I've added Tayuya to the poll, mainly because she could potentially work better than Hinata due to her tragic past. She would be able to relate better with Naruto because she was abused as a child as well. I will say that in none of my stories, will there be any form of rape, neither implied nor directly stated. That means that she was not abused in THAT way. It makes me sick to even think about that, and I can't read stories that have that in them.

(1) – Hell/ The Underworld

(2) Kingdom Hearts reference. Couldn't resist because Axel was my favorite KH2 character.

Okay, now that my rant is over with, the reason this chapter came out so quickly was because of snow days off from school, so don't expect them out this quickly anymore.

Next chapter is team placements, the Genin test, and maybe the beginning of the wave mission. Naruto in this story will show his true power starting next chapter, and the council will also be finding out about his heritage.

That's all from me for now. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the Council

**Authors Note**: Chapter 3 up and running! Here is the poll so far:

FemGaara – 24 votes

FemHaku – 18 votes

Tayuya – 14 votes with the three votes added included.

Hinata – 15 votes

Just to let you know, the girl with the least amount of votes will be dropped next chapter. Their votes will go towards the other three NEARLY equally so no votes are completely dropped. Tayuya will have another slight boost since she wasn't in the poll until later than the other girls. I myself am partial to either FemGaara or Tayuya. The poll will results will be announced at the beginning of chapter five now, so hurry up and vote for whoever you want to be with Naruto.

On with the story!

After arriving back home, Naruto quickly dispelled the shadow clones he had left at home, already used to the mental backlash they caused. He had just recently completed his own version of his father's Hiraishin. (1) He knew that it was a bad idea to use it in public, but was just too powerful to care anymore. He had already decided that it was time to reclaim his inheritance, mainly because he wanted the estate that came with it. He was tired of coming back to his crappy apartment.

Over the two years of his training, Naruto had planted seals all around his 'home' in order to stop the vandalism. He created them to have various effects on any who attempted to force their way inside, or break the windows. They ranged from torrents of water, to miniature explosions, and to this day, he still finds half dead people on his doorstep. It's not like he cared if they trashed the place, he had already sealed most of his belongings in blood seals located on his arms. He just didn't want to deal with the mess anymore.

One positive thing about the people he found lying there was that he could take any of their belongings LEGALLY, in exchange for not reporting the attempted burglary. He supposed that even the idiotic council members could come up with laws that were beneficial to him.

He would have to keep that to himself, lest the law be revoked in a matter of days.

The shinobi that had been fooled were the ones that really interested him though. It was from several shinobi that he had gotten his new blades. They were both O-Katanas, and very beautiful weapons, as well as deadly. One had a traditional black sheathe and guard, while the blade was a dark red color from the base to tip. The other had a silver sheathe and guard, while the blade was also silver, but had a black line going down the very edge of it.

He also collected a variety of other weapons, from basic kunai to explosive tags, you name it and he probably found it at one time or another. Money was among those things, and it was a good thing to. He had been using a henge to shop ever since the 'incident', and was cursing his former stupidity once again for not thinking of something so simple before.

All in all, his quality of life had improved drastically in a short time and stayed that way ever since.

But back to his apartment, he could have easily just used his wood element to create a mansion that could even rival the Hyuga compound, but he wasn't going to risk it. If the council ever got wind of him having the wood release bloodline, he would either be executed on the spot, or automatically forced into the CRA. It was bad enough that he was the heir of two different clans, if that were to leak to the public; the inevitable shit storm would not be good to say the least.

He had already had a false story to tell them should they ever question him for any reason. It was always a good idea to have at least five different backup plans in the shinobis' world, which was what Iruka-sensei had told them.

His train of thought was cut short by a whirlwind of leaves, and by the looks of them, it was almost certainly Anbu.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence immediately," said the rough looking man in the boars mask. And without another word, he grabbed Narutos' shoulder and once again disappeared in another swirl of leaves.

Reappearing in the Hokages' office, the Anbu silently left them in private. He was quite curious as to why the Hokage had previously ordered all of the Anbu to leave the room once the boy was in the room, but thought little of it since it was unwise to question the superiors.

As the Old man silently observed Naruto, he was also thinking of the light which he saw him disappear in.

"Hokage-sama, you wished to see me", said the boy in a serious manner. He already knew what this was about, but wanted to wait a while longer before revealing his fake story. He was surprised to see the man acting tense, as if he was expecting something to lunge at him at any moment.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would like to discuss your recent progress, as well as what your real ability level is."

For around one minute, the atmosphere was tense, until Naruto returned to his calm and dignified manner.

"So you've noticed. I can't really say that I didn't expect this, you are quite observant. So tell me, what all do you want to know about me?"

Once again, the man seemed to pause, as if looking for the answers to his questions without speaking.

"I would first of all like to know how you have gained so much power in so little time. I was watching your graduation, and was amazed at your ability over those techniques. You can do them without seals, as well as manipulating them in a way that not even some jounin can. Is someone training you outside of the academy?"

Naruto let out a sigh. He didn't like lying to the old man, but it had to be done if his plans were to come to fruition.

"No Hokage-sama, I have simply trained myself into the ground over the past few years. In the classes, I have always held back my true capabilities. It is unwise for a shinobi to divulge all of his secrets, be they friend or foe, and as you know, I have many enemies."

The Hokage grimaced at this, as he knew that there was nothing he could do about the animosity given to him by the civilians. There hadn't been any successful attacks on Naruto in the past two years, and with good reason. Naruto fondly remembered the day that he had shown the villagers that he wouldn't take their crap any longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was nearing the sixth month of Narutos' intensive training. As he was quietly walking down the road, he wondered why it was not filled with merchants. It was well past time for them to be open, he knew because he walked this way nearly every day to Ichiraku Ramen. He might be able to afford better food due to the use of Henge, but the owner and his daughter were some of the only people who treated him kindly._

_A slight shift in the wind brought him out of his musings; he looked around him as a mob beginning to form with several people coming out of the surrounding buildings. They were carrying various weapons, such as the usual mobs that came to torture him, but that was not what caught his eye. No, what was interesting to him was the strong smell of alcohol. The way most were tumbling around, he could tell that they were obviously very drunk. This was very fortunate for him, as the law dictates that no shinobi, academy student or otherwise, could use excessive force on an able minded citizen._

_These people were obviously not able minded, therefore he could fight back legally without repercussions. He was seriously not going to waste this opportunity._

_"Hey demon brat, we've come to take your life! We're sending you back to hell where you belong!" yelled the stumbling man with a slurred speech._

_They slowly advanced upon him like moths to the flame, when suddenly a loud crushing sound could be heard. They slowly looked up to see the water towers in the area began to crumble under some unseen pressure. Some looked back to where the boy was standing only to see a log that had a chibi Naruto carved into it. They looked closer and saw the writing that was also on it. It said, 'Got you now you basterds. Hope you have a nice swim! – Naruto._

_The towers suddenly burst, and the ones who had snapped out of their drunken stupor began to run. Several screams could be heard down the street moments later. He grinned at the payback he was able to give them every once and a while._

_He knew that the council would be calling for his head for, 'squandering the resources of Konoha,' or the more likely, 'attack on UNARMED civilians.' He sighed in defeat at that thought. He knew what he was getting into by just showing the slightest bit of resistance, so he might as well give them hell to while doing it._

_But this was one well thought out plan. His parents still owned this particular plot of land, and once he received his inheritance, it would be his as well._

_Interestingly enough, both the Uzumaki and Namikaze owned at least 25% of the businesses in Konoha. He could single handedly financially ruin the entire village if he wanted to. That would make great blackmail for any of the civilians should they try to mess with him more than he was comfortable._

_He would definitely have to check with the old man as soon as he knew the truth about how he could go about getting it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After shaking his head free from such frivolous thoughts, he noticed that the Hokage was thinking deeply about something.

"If you're wondering about something this much, then I assume it's also got to do with the fur ball in my gut doesn't it?"

The old man whipped his head up so fast you might think it would have broken at the mention of Narutos' 'tenant'.

"H-How long have you known about this? What else do you know?" said the man in a slightly ashamed voice.

"Remember the last attack on me two years ago? I met with the Kyuubi inside of my mindscape. He let a few things go without thinking, one of those things being the identities of my parents. I know that I am the son of Kushina 'The Red Death' Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, the 'Yellow Flash' and fourth Hokage."

Naruto began to worry for the old man's health after seeing the look on his face. He looked like he was about to go into a mixture of cardiac arrest and a stroke at the same time. After a whole minute of staring at each other, Naruto finally had enough and continued.

"But don't worry; I understand why you didn't tell me about them sooner. Both have incredibly powerful enemies that I'm not ready to face yet. Some that might wage a war for simply having their genetics. So don't blame yourself old man, I know that you have to look out for Konoha first before me."

At this, the Hokage seemed to release a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in. But at the same time, was shocked at the level of intelligence that the boy seemed to hide from others.

"As for my abilities, I really don't have a trainer. But the physical attributes and knowledge of the Hiraishin, shadow clones, elemental manipulation and Rasengan are due to the Kyuubi as well. You see, just having the beast within me has increased my speed and strength, as well as give me natural affinities for every element, including the sub-elements. The knowledge is due to my father placing an additional seal on me that was triggered during the same attack two years ago. It automatically sent the necessary information on how the jutsu and techniques worked, so all I had to do was train my body to get used to doing them."

The old man was skeptical at first, but since Minato was a seal master, he didn't dwell on it too much. He sighed once again, knowing that he had to tell the council about this, lest they accuse the 'demon' of manipulating him.

"I believe you Naruto. But since you are so informed about everything now, I'm sure that you also know that I have to tell the council of this. I have no choice but to report to them, or they just might insight a rebellion, that's why I have had to let so much of my power diminish over the years."

"It's fine. Just call a meeting right now so I can be present as well. I kind of want to see the looks on their faces when they learn the truth. But I will have to tread more carefully now. We both know that the elders want to turn me into nothing but an emotionless weapon."

"I Agree. Well, we should head to the council chambers. I will have my Anbu call the members for an emergency meeting. Let's go shall we?"

After calling back the Anbu to deliver the message, the two walked through the tower and entered the meeting room. The clan heads were already present, seeing as how they truly understood the kind of implications an emergency meeting from the Hokage could potentially be.

The last time they were called like this was the time of the Uchiha massacre, so they were completely serious.

Naruto remained in the center of the room, while the Hokage took his position at the head. As the civilian side came into the room sluggishly, most of them stopped to scowl or glare at Naruto, who paid no attention to them, seeing as how he was used to that.

As everyone finally seated themselves, the civilians immediately started to question what the 'boy', as they spat the word out as if it were poison, was doing in the room with them. One such person was a woman with short pink hair, and a voice that sounded like a knife going across a chalkboard. He had no doubt that this person was none other than Sakiri Haruno, Sakura's mother.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, WHAT IS THIS DEMON DOING HERE?! HAS THE LITTLE MONSTER SHOWN HIS TRUE COLORS, IF SO, THEN I PROPOSE THAT WE PUBLICALLY EXECUTE HIM!"

Her voice made everyone cringe, even the normally stoic Aburame and Hyuga clan heads.

"No Haruno-san, he has not done what you have suggested. We are here to discuss the identity of him though. And one more thing, if you break my law again, then I will follow through with your execution. Is that clear?" The old man put out a small amount of killing intent, or Ki (2), making the civilians tremble, knowing that he was serious this time.

"I have chosen to announce his true heritage to the village tomorrow evening after the team selections are over with, but must disclose the matter before hand with you all."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? What's this about his heritage?" The one who asked was Tsume Inuzuka, clan head of the Inuzuka family.

The rest of the council was silently pondering what he could have meant as well. They knew that Naruto was an orphan, so how did the old man know his parents?

"As I was just about ready to explain, I have had to keep his true identity a secret for the safety of both himself, as well as the village. His true name is Naruto...Namikaze."

A sharp gasp was heard from every member upon learning this. Some of the civilians were about to dispute his claims, when he pulled out a folder and laid it onto the table.

"I knew that you would not believe me, so I brought the proof with me to back up my claim. I was witness to the birth, as well as Tsunade Senju, who delivered him. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the red death."

People were even more shocked after hearing this. The elders looked like they were going to have heart attacks and die right then, while most of the civilians paled. He was the clan heir of two different clans, and could have them killed as reparation for their years of abuse.

"I am also giving him his inheritance now. The estate located next to the Hyuga compound is now his, along with both parents companies that have been run by the village until now. Congratulations Naruto, you now have a small fortune in your bank account, as well as a ¼ share of Konohas' economic profit in domestic business."

Now the civilians thought that they were doomed. If the boy were to advertise his stores with his family name, then their businesses were toast. The villagers would flock to his stores to try and earn his good favor.

"Tomorrow I will be announcing this information to the village, so that is all."

And with that, the Hokage walked out of the door as quickly as he came, leaving no room for argument. But what truly shocked them was that Naruto simply disappeared into a blur of orange. At this point, anyone who ever treated him badly was sweating profusely.

They knew then that they had screwed up big time.

Chapter 3 is done!

(1) - Flying Thunder God- allows teleportation between two locations if a seal is placed on the specified area. Naruto has scattered the special Kunai that contain this seal all across Konoha, so he can be anywhere in an instant.

(2) - Ki or Killer intent - Chakra is mixed with a persons emotions, primarily anger, and exudes a powerful unseen force on the living creatures around them. Mainly used to threaten others or establish dominance.

Sorry about the two day delay. School work preoccupied me on Monday, and Tuesday I was tired and forgot to upload this chapter. Don't be mad though, because Chapter 4 is coming out this coming Saturday.

Chapter Preview: Naruto is placed on his new team, (I will be changing the team slightly depending on how the poll for the pairing goes.), the Hokage makes the announcement, and the bell test is given.

That's all for now, PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Team Sucks

**Authors note:** I told you it would be uploaded Saturday, but it was one day late. Now the next update most likely won't come out until next Sunday, unless there is a snowstorm and school is cancelled.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading so far. I really do appreciate it, but I would like to have more reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting to get as many views as I have been though, so thanks anyway. If you feel that I could do better in certain areas, then please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm a new and inexperienced writer, so I EXPECT many mistakes on my first story.

Oh, here are the poll rankings:

Fem Gaara – 28

Fem Haku – 24

Hinata – 20

Tayuya – 20

I couldn't drop any of the characters because the last two are tied. The results will be posted next chapter, so any who want the pairing a certain way, go to my profile and vote!

I would also like to tell you why this story seems serious in a way, yet is located in the humor section. You see, I have a very dark sense of humor, so things like the shock value of losing limbs is humorous to me. There is a reason why this story is rated M, mostly due to the heads that will start to fly in chapter six…

Anyway, I just thought that you should know that the story will get violent later on. If you continue reading, you have been warned.

Now, let's see what happens when the villagers learn of Narutos' heritage. It's not going to be pretty to say the least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the main character would actually be the main focus of the story instead of his emo 'friend'.

Onward to chapter 4!

Naruto was currently at the entrance to what was now his new home. After flashing out of the meeting with the elders and council, he started laughing his ass off. The looks of utter horror on their faces were engraved into his memories forever. But they had much bigger problems awaiting them then they thought. But he would think more about their punishments later.

Right now, he needed to be focused on getting into his new estate. The gates were just as massive as his new neighbors the Hyuga clans' gate. He was happy to see the privacy seals around the entire area, it wouldn't do for anyone to be able to constantly spy on him from their own home.

He smeared blood on the front of the gate to make it open, as the reason why it hasn't been broken into before are the numerous blood seals littering the area. When they finally pushed open, Naruto was blown away by what he saw.

It was a much more luxurious mansion then he had expected. Granted that most of the area was covered in various environmental training grounds, the home itself was much larger than the main housing areas of the Hyuga. He quickly snapped out of his stupor and sent out a horde of shadow clones to clean and scout out the property. It had still taken nearly half an hour for 1000 clones to see everything.

With the memories he had gained from the clones, he learned that the home was divided into four floors. Each floor had its own specific purpose and theme added to them.

The first floor was actually a basement of sorts. There was a huge training ground with weapons of all kinds around it, and they all looked to be top of the line. It would seem that this area is supposed to be for testing out the more dangerous jutsu and seals. A great idea in Narutos' opinion, seeing as how most will explode in your face the first few hundred tries when creating them. That was how most of his shadow clones had met their end. He shuddered at the thought of him being the one during some of those experiments.

Moving on, the ground floor was mostly composed of a single giant dining room and kitchen. The only ones who most likely had a larger kitchen in the entire village were the Akimichi clan. This was most likely used by his father for entertaining foreign ambassadors, or wealthy trade company owners.

The second story was the main living area. It would be the perfect area for raising a family. It held an air of regality, but was warm and inviting as a home should be as well. It contained five very large bedrooms; the five bathrooms connected to them were more like giant hot spring areas, and a much smaller dining room and meeting area in the direct center. All in all, it actually felt like a true home should. He knew then that he was going to love living here. He would easily be able to find a willing wife once his family name got out. Also, he had grown his spikey hair down to his shoulders, mainly to look like his father.

The final floor though, was by far his favorite. It was a giant library that made even the personal library in use by the Hokage seem like an ant compared to an elephant. Naruto knew that he was much more intelligent than most of the people on the continent, but it never hurt to gain more knowledge. The books contained everything one would possibly want to know about anything, though the S – ranked and forbidden jutsu were locked away in a vault at one end of the hallway.

He went straight up to the living area and fell onto what he thought was the nearest bed. He may have more stamina than anyone else, but dealing with the council for more than five minutes was bad for your health. He would have killed them, but didn't want any more negative attention on him from the public.

He slowly fell asleep, noticing the fact that he was on the kitchen table instead of a bed. Yep, it was official now. Dealing with them could cause the victim to have hallucinations as well. It seemed as though Danzo had tried to place him under a genjutsu to obey his every command, but thanks to chakra reflection seals he placed on his body, it only ended up slightly disorienting him. He would definitely have to do something about them soon.

The next morning;

Naruto awoke to find himself on the table, once again thankful for the seals on his body. He had already thought of what he could do now that Danzo assumed that he would have to obey him. He would follow him to the Root headquarters, and eliminate everyone inside, including Danzo himself. All he had to do to cover his tracks was completely conceal his chakra, follow the old fool, and insight chaos by killing their leader in front of them. From there it was just trapping them all in his impenetrable steel release jutsu, and unleashing a powerful fire jutsu to incinerate them all.

Shaking his head of those thoughts for now, he got up to begin one of the most important days of his life. Not. He wasn't foolish like most of the other kids were, and he knew that a majority of them that graduate wouldn't live past the age of twenty.

Being a ninja was a very dangerous occupation, something that most of the civilians didn't really understand. Any one of them could die at any given moment, it didn't matter how many 'cool' jutsu you had learned. A shinobi was one who killed without remorse, and was prepared to die for their village. Almost none of this year's rookies truly knew what they were getting themselves into, nor did they expect to kill or be killed on the battlefield at such a young age.

No matter, they would get a very disturbing wake-up call one day soon.

He headed out of the gate to see who his new team consisted of. All he hoped for was not to be on the same team as the duck-ass Sasuke and banshee. As long as he didn't have to work with them, he would be perfectly happy.

It's too bad the goddess of luck decided that he needed a rude awakening that day. He had nothing but good luck for the past two years. It was time for the return payment.

He arrived in the classroom in a yellow blur, scaring many of the students, and shocking the eternally brooding Sasuke.

If they thought that was a shock, then what they were seeing now might be enough to kill some of the weaker civilian students. A miniature fourth Hokage was standing in front of the class, he had the same physical appearance, as well as similar clothing. He was wearing a similar white cape, but with slight differences. It had the same red and orange flames at the bottom, but it also had the kanji for 'Elemental Cataclysm' across the back. Underneath was a blue and black variation of Anbu attire, as well as several scrolls filled into a green vest that are similar to the ones jounin wear.

By the time the initial shock had worn off, Iruka had walked back into the room with the Hokage, who had decided that they could use even more of a shock today. That and he wanted to get away from the mountains of paper work.

For the first time that year, Iruka didn't think he would have to scream for them to be silent. It would be incredibly disrespectful to even whisper out of place when the leader of your village is present for official business.

Too bad he places way too much faith in his students.

"What do you think you're doing idiot!? Are you trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun!? A dead last like you could never compare to him!"

No one needs me to tell them that Sakura was the one who yelled that right?

After her little outburst in front of the Hokage, even the other useless fan girls were starting to question her grip on reality. A stunt like that could get kids from other, less kind villages executed.

Acting like nothing she had said had fazed him, Naruto bowed and politely said, "I'm glad to see you here lord Hokage. May I ask the reason why you are here today? Doesn't it inconvenience you to be out of the office for so long?"

"Not at all Naruto-san, even I need to get out to converse with the public for a while. That is an important responsibility as well for the Hokage."

"I see, thank you for your explanation Hokage-sama. I shall go to my seat to await my placement then."

The students watched as the two conversed as if no one else were in the room. This was supposed to be the loud mouth of the class? Even though he had calmed down by a considerable amount, this was just crazy. It had only been a day since they had seen him, so what was going on with him?

As Naruto tried to return to his desk, Sakura, still angry at being ignored, got up and threw a slow and sloppy punch at him. He easily dodged, pulled out a kunai, and was behind her holding it to her neck so quickly, no one but the Hokage could see him.

"I would advise you not to attack me without provocation, Haruno-san. Doing such a thing to a fellow Shinobi is punishable by death, and I will do my duty as a guardian of this village."

This stunned the students into complete silence. Even the normally sleeping Shikamaru Nara was staring at him wide eyed.

"Hokage-sama, what do you wish for me to do with her? Shall she be taken into custody, or do you wish for me to execute her right now?"

"No Naruto-san, release her for now. I believe that she has learned her lesson about proper conduct."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The moment he released her, she bolted to her seat, scared out of her mind. Even if she was a stupid fan girl, she did have survival instincts, and they were telling her not to cross the blonde in any way.

He walked up the steps to his seat and focused completely on the Hokage. Even if he was on friendly terms with the man in private, he had an image to maintain in public. Honorifics were even used by his son during official business.

"Now, I know that you are all wondering why Lord Hokage is in the room. The reason is that he plans to make an announcement to the entire village later today, but will be telling us first. If you will, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Iruka-san. I have come here today to reveal the true identity of your classmate Naruto, who goes by the last name Uzumaki. I have kept his true lineage from everyone other than myself and Jiraiya of the Sanin. His last name currently in use is from his Mother, Kushina Uzumaki, aka the 'Red Death' of Konoha, and an S-class ninja with the bloodline of chakra chain usage, which has also passed down to Naruto as well. She was also the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan that originated in Whirlpool country."

A large gasp was heard from the classroom. Many of them had learned of the 'Red Death', but were unable to learn the identity of them. It was classified as a village secret, only known to jounin and the council. She was known for being completely ruthless on the battlefield, always being covered in blood, which spread the rumor that her hair was actually died red from all of her victim's blood. Before any could respond, the elderly man continued.

"That is not all though. His true name is what needed to be kept a secret. His true name is Naruto Namikaze, and he is also the son of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, better known as the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha. He was from a fairly poor merchant family, but still qualified as a clan due to their amazing skill in fuinjutsu, or sealing as you know it, and was also the last member of that clan as well."

By now, the many students who had picked on him over the years, especially Sakura, were sweating bullets. He could make their lives a living hell if he wanted to! With two votes on the shinobi council, as well as the pull his name was sure to have, he could manipulate the entire council just the way he wanted to. Oddly enough, most of the class wasn't yelling like he thought they would. Instead, they were deathly quiet. No one spoke for what felt like hours, but in reality was just two minutes. Some people forgot how to breathe, including Iruka himself. They all slowly looked back at him in shock, waiting to see if he would say something.

"What are you all looking at? I thought that it was pretty obvious when I came in dressed like this. By the way, I do hold grudges."

He looked at some of them evilly while chuckling creepily, making some of them whimper of what they knew was coming for them.

"Well, with that out of the way, I shall now announce the teams for this year. (Teams 1-6 are unimportant) Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," she squealed at this getting ready to scream how 'true love always prevails' or some stupid fan girl crap like that, until she saw the entire class glaring at her, not wanting to get on the bad side of the Hokage or Naruto.

"As I was saying, the final member is Naruto Namikaze. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

They all heard a loud crashing noise, and turned to see Naruto repeatedly slamming his head into the desk, but looking as stoic as when he walked in. The Hokage continued to speak as if nothing were going on because he stopped after the third time.

"Team 8, will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in commission. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. They will be arriving shortly, so prepare yourselves. That is all."

And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a class with informational overload.

No one dared to make a move towards the blonde, all too afraid of what he might do. That was the sight that a woman with long black hair walked into.

"Well, doesn't this seem tense? Team 8, follow me to training ground 15, and don't be late."

They quickly got up, eager to leave the tenseness of the room. Except Hinata, who glanced back at Naruto, seemingly conflicted about something? He thought that was pretty strange. Even though he was a genius in most aspects, he was still a novice in romance. But what do you expect, him only having Sakura hit him in his earlier years was the closest he had ever gotten with a female, which even he had to admit was pretty sad.

The other teams slowly began to drift out as the class, until team seven were the only ones left. The tension, however, was as strong as ever. They waited for another two hours, and Naruto had been calmly reading a fuinjutsu book. It was his father's research notes to be exact, which detailed the plans Minato had for an anti-copying seal. This would allow Naruto to freely use jutsu, should he ever need to, and not worry about the Uchiha when he awakened the Sharingan. It was very useful stuff indeed.

A spikey haired jounin with a facemask came in lazily while holding an orange book.

"Team 7, my first impression of you is I hate you. Meet me up on the roof."

He puffed up in smoke, along with Naruto who instead decided to use lightning instead of plain smoke. Sasuke snarled in anger at how the 'dead last' had so much power.

'That power should be mine! I deserve it, because I am an Uchiha elite! I'll just make the loser give it to me, there's no way that I could lose!'

Obviously he was just as delusional as the banshee. He had lost several times, but leaves them all out to be more convincing. The sad part was it was to convince himself more than anyone else.

They met up on the roof for introductions, which were brief to say the least. The jounin started off using a very vague description.

"You already know my name; I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, and as for dreams, that's personal. It's your turn to share pinky."

She scowled at the nickname, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like… (Looks over at Sasuke), my dreams are… (once again looks at said emo), and I hate Ino and Nar-."

She paused at that, remembering what had happened earlier. She did NOT want to get on that kids bad side. She now knew that he would kill both of his teammates without hesitation should the need arise for it. The other three took notice of it as well.

"You're up mister sunshine."

Sasuke saw that he was talking to him and huffed. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and like almost nothing. My dreams, no, my ambitions are to kill a certain man, revive my clan, and also… I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE EMO'S."(Reference to One Piece series, which I also don't own.)

Naruto was incredibly confused and shocked at the statement, but the others seemed fine. Maybe that genjutsu had affected him more than he had thought. No matter, he would go home and dispel its effects as soon as he was done here.

"Okay then, your turn Blondie."

The nickname didn't affect him like he thought it would. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like ramen, training, the Hokage, and creating seals and jutsu. I dislike rapists, child abusers, those who can't look past rumors to see the real truth, and the civilian council. My dreams are to retire young and raise a family in a secluded town where no one could find me, as well as to purge as much evil from this world as I possibly can for my family to be safe in their lives."

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto had thought out that far ahead in his life. Most shinobi accept that they won't have families due to the extremely high death rate, so to dream of having a family in this occupation was not a very good idea. Never the less, he was happy that his sensei's son had not let that stop him.

"Well, we will meet tomorrow at five A.M. at training ground nine to take the real genin test. The one you have just taken is only the preliminary test. This test is much harder, and has only a 33% passing rate, oh and make sure not to eat anything. You'll puke if you do, and I don't want to clean up the mess."

Before they could respond, he was once again gone in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was about to demand that Naruto fight him, but realized that he was already gone as well. He left grumbling about the useless people all around him, with Sakura following behind like a lost puppy.

Naruto appeared back inside of his home, deciding to forgo the gate this time. He trained until dark, ate a light meal, and went to bed. He dispelled the remnants of the genjutsu cast over him, once again thinking of what he was going to do once he had the chance. He wondered how the village had taken learning about his true heritage. He knew that by tomorrow, the way he was treated would take a major turn. But he didn't know if it would be good or bad things to have everyone treat him like the Uchiha. He decided to think later on that subject. He would make that turn out to his advantage somehow.

At least he thought that he could.

That's the end of chapter 4!

This was a long chapter for me, so I hope that makes up for it being a day late. Remember that the poll results will be shown by the beginning of the next chapter, so vote!

Well that's all from me for now. PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5: Alliance of One

**Authors note:** Chapter 5, ready to go! On a side note, I will be working on another story very soon. It is an idea that I just can't get out of my head. The summary will be added to my profile page after the first chapter is written.

Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. The pairing poll results are:

*Fem Gaara – First place with 38 votes!

(The name will be Chinatsu)

*Fem Haku – Second place with 30 votes.

*Tayuya – Third place with 27 votes with additional 4 added on.

*Hinata – Last place with 23 votes.

So the main pairing will be Naruto x Fem Gaara! If that is not the pairing that you wanted, then I'm sorry about that. Wait until my next story comes out for a chance to vote on the pairing then. It was originally supposed to be Hinata, but I will do a poll seeing as how she ranked last in this story. I won't be pairing her with anyone else in the story, because I can't with good conscious do that. I just don't have it in me to put her with anyone else, especially not with Kiba.

Now I have put up a new poll to determine the fates of Zabuza and Haku. It will only be up for this chapter, so you'd better hurry if you want them both to live! MWAHAHAHAHA! I will kill of Zabuza if no one votes in this poll, but Haku will live unless I receive a two-thirds majority that want her to die. But let's face the facts here. If she was in second place, which is above the regular canon girls, she will most likely live. Choose two of the options out of the four provided on my profile page.

Also, for a harem in this story, I will need at least 80 reviews before chapter eight stating that one is wanted. The most I will do is three, so absolutely no more than that. I will put up a poll later if I do receive the necessary reviews to determine who the additional girls will be. Quite honestly, I don't want to write a harem fic, but I will answer to the demands of my readers!

Onward to chapter 5!

The morning after the announcement was completely predictable.

After the Hokage had shown the birth certificate and witness testimony to the crowd of people the previous day, most of them were terrified, while others smirked due to being the few that were kind to the boy. The people of Ichiraku ramen were undoubtedly the happiest of them all. The old man Ichiraku himself had been a good friend of both his parents, and he now knew where Naruto had gotten his ramen addiction from. Kushina was the only other person he knew that could practically inhale twenty bowls of ramen in one sitting.

Many of the shop owners that had kicked him out or overcharged him were all having panic attacks. Most of that large group of people is currently thinking of ways to get back in his good graces, but to no avail.

Naruto ignored the greetings of the stupid civilians, only smiling and politely replying to the people that had always been kind to him. To the very few who still saw him as the demon, he gave off a small amount of Ki to scare them away.

He thought about those that had never done him wrong, which was a small list when compared to the number of those that have.

_'Let's see, I don't hate the Hokage and his family, the Ichiraku family, the Inuzuka, the Nara clan, the Akimichi, most of the Yamanaka clan, the branch family of the Hyuga (along with Hinata and her little sister), along with a few of the shinobi, and__** very**__ few civilians.'_

He was making a mental checklist for himself of the people that didn't deserve to be hurt in any way.

_'That leaves the entire civilian council, most of the civilians, most of the main branch of the Hyuga, a few of the Yamanaka, a majority of the shinobi in the village, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino (but she could be redeemable), the fan girls of the Uchiha at the academy, and most of the children around my age.'_

He sighed, knowing getting back at all of them would take a considerable amount of time. He no longer wanted to become the Hokage, seeing it as a waste of time to protect and serve the people that had once hurt him so badly. He now just wanted to cleanse the world of evil, and raise a family sometime in the future. The idea of a wife was not that far off if he didn't want dragged into the CRA, so he knew that he would have to find an acceptable suitor soon.

None of the girls that he knew would be acceptable with who he is. Hinata was the only one he would even consider, if not for the fact that she was also the heiress of another clan. That would bring MAJOR political problems that could potentially lead to civil war. So there went his hopes for that.

He supposed that a girl from outside of the village would be the best choice. Preferably one without a clan to speak of, or was outcast from them for some reason. Someone they would like to get rid of was the best option for him now.

He put a hold on those thoughts as he walked into the training ground. He was an hour and a half late because of his new sensei's reputation, and would have been later if not for the fact that he needed to burn some of his built up energy. With the monstrous amount of stamina he had built up, the only negative side effect was the seemingly endless amount of energy that came with it. He knew that he had to work on this, as his plans would not work out well if he could not keep a calm head…

He was once again broken out of his thoughts by the screeching of his new 'teammate'.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE LATE!"

She once again tried to rush forward and hit Naruto as she had the day before, much to his annoyance. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back. They were in the same position as yesterday in the classroom, and he was once again faster than the other two could see.

"I see that you have still not learned your lesson Haruno. I believe that you need a crash course on what it truly means to be a shinobi," said the calm but chilling voice of the boy behind her.

He quietly whispered something into her ear, and blew a black dust into it. She started screaming louder than she ever had, before her eyes rolled back into her head and succumbed to darkness.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were watching wide eyed at the display before them. Kakashi jumped down from his hiding spot to see if his new student was alright.

"Naruto, is she alright? I mean, you didn't… you know… kill her did you?" He asked this with slight concern in his voice. He was also curious of exactly what he had just done, never before having seen anything quite like it. He would have suspected Genjutsu were it not for the fact that his file said he could only create nothing more that the simple bunshin.

Oh how wrong his poor sensei was.

"It's alright Kakashi sensei, she will be fine. If you're wondering what I did, it was the black powder that you saw me use. It shuts down most of the nervous system temporarily, but causes a great shock of pain to course through the body for a few moments before taking effect. I made it myself, and it's quite effective, don't you agree?"

He was lying through his teeth, as it was in fact only a B-rank Genjutsu he had learned just the previous night.

The other two just stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off. The reason for Sasuke was because he couldn't care less about Sakura. Kakashi wasn't complaining because he was still too lazy to do much about it.

"Well, the test is about to start, so would you please wake her up."

Naruto muttered a few things under his breath as he unsealed a jar of smelling salts and put it under her nose. She snapped awake and immediately ran away from him. It seemed as though her intelligence had recovered enough from fan girl disease to at least have some form of common sense.

"Well, now that we are all here, it is time for your test. It is ten O'clock right now, so you have two hours to get one of the bells from me. If you can't, then you will be sent back to the academy for another year."

He held up two bells to show them where they were.

Sakura, being the ever 'observant one', had to point out the obvious to everyone.

"But sensei, there are only two bells."

"Ah yes Sakura that of course means that one of you will fail no matter what, as well as being tied to a post while the rest of us eat our lunches in front of them."

As if on cue, Sakura and Sasuke had their stomachs growl. Naruto was fine though, eating a large breakfast just an hour earlier.

"Alright, make sure that you come at me with the intent to kill if you want a shot. Begin!"

Two of them went into the trees to try and wait for their opportunity to strike. Naruto remained in the same spot though, greatly confusing Kakashi.

"Didn't you hear me say go? Why are you still here?"

"It's because I already know the true meaning of this test Kakashi-sensei, which is teamwork. Am I right sensei?"

Kakashi was completely shocked that Naruto was able to see the true meaning of the test.

"H-How did you know? Did someone tell you beforehand about it?"

"No sensei. It's what you said yesterday that gave you away. You said that we each had a 33% chance to pass, so if we worked together, doesn't that mean we have a combined 99%? But there is one problem with this method for this team. Sasuke is too arrogant to believe that he needs any help, and Sakura would just go along with him regardless of what was being said. I on the other hand have no problem co-operating with others. But the team dynamics of us will be horrible to say the least."

Kakashi couldn't help but agree with him. What he had was an arrogant avenger, a useless fan girl, and only one competent enough to actually be a shinobi.

"Be that as it may, I would still like to test you all to get a feel for your skills. So get ready and don't hold back Naruto!"

Oh how he would regret those words. Naruto took off the cloak that he had been wearing and threw it to the ground. He purposefully kept the weight seals on to get a reaction from his new team. An Earth shattering boom was heard all around the forest as a massive crater was formed from the cloak as it hit the ground, shocking all those present. Kakashi was even more surprised now. Not even Might Gai wears that much weight!

Before any of them could blink, Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan eye to face his student. He knew that there would be absolutely no taking it easy in this fight. Naruto rushed forward and delivered an almost bone breaking punch to Kakashi's stomach, sending the masked jounin crashing into the trees. He recovered surprisingly quickly and went through several hand seals.

**Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu! **A large ball of flames barreled towards Naruto. He looked completely unconcerned and allowed it to hit him. Since that attack was charged with a large amount of chakra, Kakashi was worried that he had overdone himself and just killed his student. But today was proving to be just one big surprise.

Naruto calmly walked out of the flames without a single mark, dusting himself off lightly. Even his clothes were completely clean! Sakura was thinking that it was some sort of trick, Sasuke was once again seething at power he believed was rightfully his, and Kakashi didn't know what to think.

Before Kakashi could move, Naruto rushed towards him at high jounin level speeds, and once again punched his sensei. Kakashi was pushed towards the lake this time, but quickly landed on its surface. He ran though several dozen hand seals and shouted, **"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!"**

A giant dragon made of water made its way towards the now bored looking Naruto. He slowly raised his hand, and just when the water dragon was about to hit, he closed his fist, making the dragon explode.

He yawned at the lackluster performance by his new teacher, slightly disappointed that he wasn't as strong as he had expected.

Again, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, Kakashi was completely flabbergasted. How could an academy student be this strong? If he didn't know better, then he would say that Naruto was actually holding back!

What he didn't know was the fact that Naruto was in fact holding back a ton of his true power. He was only at one tenth his original strength, not including the 4000 pounds of weight that he was still wearing.

If he were to go all out, it would take no less than an alliance of every major hidden village to even have a chance to kill him! He could have killed Kakashi at any time during the fight, but wanted to test his power.

He decided to end the fight now, seeing as how it was not what he expected. Naruto rushed forward one final time, jumped into the lake completely submerged, and swam downwards. Kakashi was looking all around him in the water, trying to figure out exactly what his insanely strong student was doing.

He got his answer in the form of a MUCH larger version of Kakashi's water dragon jutsu. It was at least five times larger, and had demonic features on its face. He had no time to react, and was hit full force by the colossal dragon.

He was sent flying back for a final time towards the center of the training ground, breathing heavily after nearly drowning at the hands of his own student.

The timer that he had set on one of the log posts earlier rang, signaling the end of the test. All three students went to the middle where Kakashi was, Sasuke and Sakura quickly grabbing the bells from their recovering sensei.

Naruto was not surprised at the selfish action, which is why he smirked when the bells disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were now in his hand, and the bells that they were holding disappeared, leaving only rocks.

"I had already expected for you two to do something like this, so I used a minor fuinjutsu seal on the rocks that has a similar effect to the henge technique. I have had the bells since the fight first began, right when Kakashi-sensei was charging at me the first time."

He threw the bells at his so called 'teammates' looking at Kakashi with a serious expression.

"I know that you are being forced to pass us because the Uchiha has the council as his bitches, so I'm going home since we pass already. I also know that they are pressuring you to only teach him, so don't worry about me getting angry. I am already strong enough to look after myself, as you have just seen. He on the other hand, needs a lesson on humility, as well as what the true source of strength is. He can't become stronger through the path of revenge. If that is all, then I will see you all tomorrow for training or missions."

And with that, he puffed out of existence, showing that the real Naruto had already left without them noticing.

Kakashi was feeling mixed emotions about his new team. On one hand, he was impressed with Naruto for being so powerful, but still acting so mature and reasonable. He didn't boast about his abilities, he simply stated the truth. He didn't even know if he had anything to teach Naruto!

On the other hand, he had two students that were absolutely unqualified to become shinobi at all. One who was only seeking power for revenge, and the other only interested in said avenger.

He sighed sadly, due to the fact that he was hoping for a team like his own back in his Genin days.

"You heard him, meet me here at six o'clock in the morning for our introductory training. But I must say that I am very disappointed in you. To use such underhanded tactics against your own teammate is a horrible thing to do. There is a saying that describes how I feel about that. 'Those who do not listen to orders are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. Right now, both of you are worse than trash."

Without another word, he puffed out of sight to report passing this 'team', if you could call it that.

Kakashi arrived at the tower in the middle of the room with all of the other jounin sensei just a few minutes later.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, an old lady asked me to-"

He never got to finish as the Hokage had already started speaking, impatient at having to wait for the man.

"I don't care about your excuses Kakashi. Now that we are all in attendance, we will start with seeing which teams have passed this year."

"Teams 1-6 have failed"

"Team 7 passes." Many of the jounin were looking at him incredulously seeing as how he failed the previous seven genin teams that were sent to him.

"Team 8 passes"

"Team 10 has passed." This was certainly not a shock, seeing as how they are the second generation of one of the most feared team combinations in Konohas history, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"Alright then, team jounin, give your report of each teams strengths and weaknesses."

"Team 10 is a well-balanced combination, just like their fathers. Choji is very strong, and has high reserves for his age, but needs to work on his speed. Shikamaru is a genius, but lazy just like his father, and would make an excellent tactician if he would take everything seriously. Ino, well, is a fan girl. I will have to break her of that unnecessary and shameful trait. At least she has stopped dieting, and claimed she will take training more seriously."

"Team 8 will make the perfect tracking and reconnaissance team. Shino is a quick thinker who is logical in all of his assumptions, just like all Aburame, but needs to open up more if he is to gain the trust of his teammates. Kiba is extremely quick for his age due to Inuzuka techniques needing a greater speed, but is brash, and needs to learn to analyze battle situations more clearly. Hinata was a shocker for me. She is no longer shy like she was in the academy, and takes her training completely seriously as her top priority. Her taijutsu skills are excellent, and her mastery over the Hyuga techniques has risen farther in the past two months than what even their elders thought possible! All in all, it has the potential to be a great team."

"Team 7 was completely different than what I expected. Naruto was the only reason that they passed at all! He fought me as an equal while I was using the Sharingan. I used several B-ranked jutsu, and he took them head on with no problems! He effectively used them as a distraction and ran towards me at high-jounin level speeds to deliver punches that were on par with Tsunade Senju, after he had taken off weights heavier than the ones than Gai wears! He defeated me in combat with a water dragon jutsu the size of this tower, and he wasn't even winded!"

The other jounin were in shock at what they were hearing. To hear one of their most powerful ninja were defeated was a little more than frightening. Kakashi continued with a darker tone.

"Then there were the other two. Those two don't deserve to be in the shinobi program at all. While I was down, they rushed at me and took the two bells for themselves, not doing any of the work. It's a good thing that Naruto had already grabbed the bells at the start of our fight. All they were holding were two rocks with fuinjutsu seals applied to them to make them seem like bells. Naruto proceeded to give them each a bell, along with stating the purpose of the test. All in all, he is the only one that DESERVES to pass."

Even the third Hokage had to keep his rage in check at the behavior of the two. He was going to have a long 'chat' with them should they ever try anything like that again.

"Very well, you may all go. I will file the necessary paperwork for the new teams in circulation. You may begin taking missions tomorrow afternoon if you wish."

They all quickly dispersed in puffs of smoke or leaves, leaving the poor old man to the misery of paperwork. He spoke to himself in a solemn manner.

"Hmm, I wonder exactly what you are hiding from me Naruto. Hopefully you will tell me when you feel the time is right."

If only he had known about the boys true plan, he might have been able to prevent it from happening.

**_And Cut!_**

Chapter 5 is over!

Remember to vote to see if Zabuza and Haku will live or die. The poll will end by this coming Friday, so that gives you a week to decide their fates!

Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Neji now.

**Neji:** You cannot defy fate! *more generic whining sounds*,*Goes off on a rant about the curse seal.*

**Boom!**

**Me: **Sorry about that, but he is now scattered all across the floor in pieces! Haven't you ever just wanted to blow him up?

**Deidara:** True art is an explosion!

**Me:** You know, for once I agree with the homicidal maniac. Everyone knows that Neji had that coming for years, especially after the Chunin exam fight with Hinata!

*In the distance, thousands of Hinata fans start screaming to kill everyone who has ever hurt Hinata in any way, as well as me because she is not the main pairing.*

Well, Gotta go! I have a rebellion to stop!

*I charge at the horde with the entire Akatsuki by my side, extremely confused why they are helping me in the first place.*

That's all for now, PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: Begin Phase Two

(I am tied up sitting on a large wooden statue of Sakura along with the Akatsuki. There are mixed chants of 'Death to Sakura', and 'Kill those who oppose the NaruHina pairing!')

**Me:** I can't believe that we actually lost to a bunch of Fan boys and girls. Aren't you people supposed to be S-ranked criminals!

**Pein:** You can't really expect us to beat hundreds of thousands of people at a time can you?

**Me:** Oh don't give me that crap! I saw the fight you have in the future with the leaf village! You destroyed everything in sight until Naruto came along and kicked your ass!

**Sasori:** My puppets aren't going to take this heat very well. Oh wait. My body is a puppet! I've got to get out of here!

**Me:** Now I see how Sakura was able to beat you. You just have to light a match and throw it at you.

**Deidara:** As much as I love fiery death, we really do need to escape! I prefer to die in an explosion than burning to death.

**Me:** Don't worry, I know you will.

**Deidara:** Wait, what?

**Me:** Nothing. Anyway, let's go. I cut the ropes while they were distracted!

(We all run off into the night without the horde noticing)

**Authors Note: **Chapter 6 has arrived at last!

Both Zabuza and Haku are going to live. As for where they are going, that is a secret for now.

My latest poll results will be a secret for now, but your votes did decide it. The old man will live, I can tell you that much. Also, check my profile page for the newest poll. It involves if there will be a Harem, so all Harem fans check it out! The details pertaining to my stance on if there will be a Harem is at the bottom of the story, so be sure to read that.

Onwards to chapter 6!

For the past month, Naruto had sent shadow clones to all of his team meetings. He saw no point in wasting his time with them with them when he could be planning for his future goals. In this time, he had sent at least ten blood clones under his advanced henge out of the village.

Their purpose? To go out into the world to retrieve certain objects that he discovered while filing the vast amounts of information he had obtained.

These things were very special in all senses. They would allow him to accomplish his plans of ridding this corrupted world of many more impure souls.

Danzo had been dealt with the previous week, and no one knows where he is. Well, no one but him of course. He smiled evilly at the thought of just what had happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto was walking through one of the various training grounds that littered the village. He turned around a corner when he spotted a peculiar Anbu with the symbol 'Ne' located on his mask._

_He went through a series of hand seals, which Naruto memorized, and the tree he had been facing suddenly split open! He quickly hurried inside and closed the entrance, not giving Naruto a chance to go through and see what was in there himself._

_Naruto quickly walked to the same tree, and went through the same seals as the strange man did. Just as before, the tree had split open._

_He walked inside cautiously, prepared to strike at any moment._

_When he walked through the door, he saw a large metal column in the middle of what looked to be a giant room. He looked up to see Danzo frowning at him; obviously he had not been expecting him._

_"Well, it seems that we have an unwanted visitor. No matter. I already have him under my power."_

_Danzo smirked and tried to activate the dormant genjutsu that he had put on him. Naruto pretended to get glassy eyed and bowed to Danzo._

_"Yes lord Danzo. I am your tool to use as you see fit."_

_Danzo smirked even wider, until he felt an excruciating pain at his side. He looked over to find that his arms were gone!_

_"AHHHHH! What have you done boy?! You were under my power!"_

_"Yeah right you old fart. Like I could be caught off guard by you! I think it's time to end this little game of trying to take over the leaf village that you have started."_

_Danzo began to scream even louder as Naruto ripped out the sharingan eye that was covered up. He knew that without it, Danzo really couldn't do anything. Naruto quickly and without the use of hand seals burned him to a crisp with a large flame dragon._

_The ROOT shinobi, who were dealing with Narutos clones at the time, froze at the sight of their now deceased leader, allowing the clones to kill most of them. Just to be sure that none could escape, Naruto unleashed all of his killing intent upon the base, but made sure only those in the base could feel it. To everyone in the base, it felt as if there was a giant stomping down on their chests. They were rendered immobile by the excruciating pain brought on by the overwhelming pressure._

_He then made 1000 clones to run along the entire base to gather any useful materials that he could use._

_What he found didn't shock him that much, considering he had known for quite some time just how sick and twisted Danzo was. He had intended to capture many kunoichi while out on higher ranked missions, and use them for breeding the new generation of ROOT._

_He was sickened at just how cruel that one eyed monster had been, and extremely glad that he was able to stop that plan before it even began. He gave the clones new orders to spread out along the base evenly to rid the village of this evil once and for all._

_Naruto also found some plans that were linked to Orochimaru, which detailed plans for an invasion of Konoha during the Chunin exams. He wanted to go straight to the Hokage with this, but knew he would be discovered if he didn't play it safe for now._ _With all of the research materials in hand, including the details of a certain curse mark, he was more than ready to leave._

_He hurried to the entrance of that horrible place and sealed it to ensure no one could ever find it. With a single thought to all of the clones, they exploded, destroying the entire base._

_Luckily for him, it was located in the farthest training ground outside of the village, so no one felt the vibrations._

_He smiled a true smile at the thought of a major evil being purged from the world on that day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway, back to the present, he was currently walking towards the hokage tower for the team's first C-ranked mission. He knew that his 'teammates' were at the breaking points of their annoyance with the lousy D-ranks, so one of them would likely beg for a better mission. He would have to leave personally so that he could see the world with his own two eyes, and needed to map out several places himself for certain locations for his future plans.

He reached the Hokage tower via Hiraishin, shocking his teammates and even the Anbu hidden around the room.

"Hello Hokage-sama. I have come for our daily mission."

"Ah yes Naruto. So what would you like? We have cleaning the Inuzuka dog kennels, grocery shopping for a civilian elder, capturing the Daimyo's cat…"

Before he could continue, a voice that could make even a tailed beast wince at the volume and shrillness spoke up.

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE STUPID MISSIONS! THEY'RE COMPLETELY USELESS, SO GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER!"

To say that the rest of the room was shocked was an understatement. Naruto was equally shocked. He had suspected that they would just get on their knees and beg for a higher ranked mission! She had just demanded something from the leader of their village! Some of the Anbu tensed, and were prepared to kill her for her insults.

Luckily for her, before they could make their move, Naruto already had his blade at her throat.

You may ask why this is lucky. The answer is that those Anbu were going to kill her without the signal from the Hokage, which was their right. It is the code to allow insult to their Hokage be punishable by death without his express consent, so in stepping in, he had just saved her life.

"Hokage-sama, would you like me to execute her for her insolence at this time, or should she be taken to the T&I department for questionable loyalty to the village?" He asked this with a hopeful voice, as time with Anko could snap her out of her fan girl ways. Or it could drive her completely insane. Either way it was still a win-win situation for him.

"That won't be necessary Naruto-san. She is still a necessary member of team 7, so I will pardon her rude actions. This time, at least."

Naruto let go of her and shoved her towards his sensei with a little more force than necessary while frowning.

"Now, I will get on to the issue of giving you all a more difficult mission. I believe that I will give you one, mainly as a test to see how far you all have progressed. I will expect a report of their individual performances along the course of the mission Kakashi, and I am appointing Naruto as the secondary leader in the very unlikely event that something will happen to him."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were furious about that, and were about to protest, when Naruto released some light Ki on them.

Well, it was light for him anyway. They on the other hand looked just about ready to pee themselves. Sakura might have had he not released it as quickly as it came. They fell to the floor panting after he released it, and knew that they had no chance to do anything against him at the moment.

The Hokage continued, not paying attention to the panting genin on the floor.

"As I was saying, your mission is to escort the bridge-builder Tazuna to the land of waves. It is a 2-4 week mission, but is C-ranked due to the only risks being bandits and wild animals. Iruka, would you send in the client Tazuna please?"

While Iruka walked out into the hallway to retrieve the client, Sakura was looking at her blonde haired teammate, very afraid of what he might do to her.

Her Mother had wanted her to seduce the boy when she learned of his heritage, but he had shot down all of her advances more quickly then she had once done to him.

Speaking of his heritage, many of the clans and civilian council members had tried to set up arranged marriages with him. For the clans that had been kind to him, he politely declined, saying that he didn't want to be in a loveless relationship, to which they accepted and respected his decision.

As for the Civilians that offered them, he completely ignored. That pissed them of really badly. He laughed in the face of Sakiri when she offered him a marriage contract to Sakura.

So Sakura was still being cold towards him because her mother told her to be. Apparently, she had told her to stay loyal only to the Uchiha since she couldn't get a contract with me.

Way to go Sakura. Listen to your mother about everything, and have absolutely no free will of your own.

An old man that smelled like a brewery walked in, disrupting him from his thoughts.

"So these brats are supposed to protect a super bridge builder like me? The blonde kid is the only one that looks like he can handle himself. The girl looks like she would run at the first sign of trouble, and the kid with the duck-ass hairdo over there looks like he's going to start cutting himself at any second."

Sakura tried to lunge at the man, but Kakashi held her back. Sasuke was seething that someone would show HIM disrespect.

Naruto was chuckling at the old man's comment, and decided to ease his worries since Kakashi was busy.

"Don't worry old man. Kakashi-sensei here is a jounin, and I will make sure that no harm comes to you no matter what."

That did seem to ease the old man's fears slightly, but he was still tense, something both Kakashi and Naruto picked up on.

"Alright then, I'll trust you on that kid. Meet me at the gate in three hours. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get home."

They were dismissed to gather the necessary materials for a long mission away from home. Naruto just went to the training grounds to practice a new move he had created.

It was a move that combined his lava and steel release with his earth style jutsu and chakra chains bloodline, which he discovered on accident when trying to use yin-yang release. He created a wide chasm using his earth jutsu, created a huge steel cage laced with chakra around the pit that prevented the use of jutsu or wall walking, and finished it off by quickly filling the pit with lava that also produced a highly toxic gas.

He simply called the move, **_Chasm of the Damned_**, a very fitting name for such a large scale destructive jutsu. It would be perfect for quickly taking care of bandit camps after any valuables and hostages were removed.

He finished up perfecting the technique and left for the gate two hours later. He took the rooftops to avoid the stupid civilians sucking up to him. He didn't have to worry about packing, seeing as he already had everything on storage seals placed on his arms and legs.

If there was one thing he had wrong about Sasuke, it was that fan girls really don't deserve to be acknowledged in any way. For once, he was slightly sympathetic of him having to go through dealing with the stalkers. For once, they had common ground on something.

It had taken the rest of the team another hour to get there, and they were already walking along with Tazuna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT?! WHY AREN'T YOU PACKED PROPERLY? WE'RE GOING TO BE GONE FOR A MONTH, AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING!"

It would seem that being a fan girl destroyed brain cells as well. He nearly killed her twice, and she didn't even show concern about him doing it again? 'What a moron,' he thought tiredly.

He calmly spoke back, completely ignoring her harsh tone.

"Haruno-san, all of my materials for this trip are located in my storage seals on my arms. I don't know about you, but I don't want a bulky bag to get in my way if we are forced to fight. You on the other hand don't seem to mind. Oh well. If you die, then it's not my fault. You should have just focused more on basic training."

The carefree way that he spoke was unnerving to all those present, even to the chunin gate guards and Kakashi. He spoke as if a fly were being squashed, not a comrade dying. Then again, Kakashi had noticed he completely gave up on teamwork with them due to absolutely no effort on their part, and he really couldn't blame him. He tried to make them do team building exercises to improve on it, but Naruto was the only one who ever participated with him.

Sasuke would say that he was too good to work with anyone else, and Sakura would just ignore him to stare at the Uchiha.

It wasn't a total waste though. Kakashi and Naruto had gotten used to each other's fighting styles, and had even created a few combination moves. Kakashi's Sharingan would cast Genjutsu on the opponent, while Naruto was busy distracting them with a barrage of elemental ninjutsu. They would then both move in for the kill after they were in the genjutsu.

All in all, it was a simple, yet effective strategy.

The group left the village gates to start their mission at a slow pace. They could have moved faster, but both Tazuna and Sakura were completely against being carried through the trees on the backs of Narutos' clones.

They continued to walk, and were all relatively quiet. Both Naruto quickly looked at each other when they saw a puddle ahead in the road, knowing that it was a genjutsu.

They continued to walk past the puddle, trying to act like they didn't notice the blatantly obvious disguise. It hadn't rained in weeks in the area, but there were two big puddles in the road? It was so sad that neither of the other two genin could spot something so simple.

All of a sudden, a spiked chain pops up out of the puddle and wrapped itself around Kakashi. The two figures who also rose up pulled on the chain, effectively turning him into a pile of flesh.

Sakura screamed, Sasuke froze up immediately, and Naruto was bored out of his mind and disappointed. He recognized the two from the bingo book. They were the _'Demon Brothers', _missing Nin from the hidden mist village. They were only C-rank chunin's though, so they were not much of a threat to him.

While the other two were just standing around, he created an earth barrier around Tazuna and made 20 clones. They all charged at the surprised chunin, fighting with many different styles. They were quickly taken down due to the superior numbers, so he tied them up using his own chakra chains.

"You can come down now Kakashi-sensei. I know that you're there."

"That was very well done Naruto. I just wanted to see how you would all act in that kind of situation. You protected the client and defeated the enemy at the same time. Sakura, Sasuke, I must say that I am very disappointed in you two. You froze up back there, which could have gotten you killed if Naruto weren't here."

Sasuke was seething while Sakura was also mad that someone was insulting Sasuke.

"Now, I have to get information from these two about just why they are here."

"Wait sensei. Can I do that this time? I want some experience in interrogation since it goes into what field I will be going into in the future."

Kakashi looked skeptical at first, but then remembered that this kid wasn't normal by any standards. He often wondered what went on inside of the head of his sensei's son. He eye smiled at Naruto after a while, sure that he could handle it.

"Alright then, just try to make it quick."

Naruto smiled sadistically at the two bound enemy Nin. He was going to have some fun with them to blow off some steam that had accumulated from being near his two 'teammates'.

For the next ten minutes, screams of agony could be heard behind the trees he had taken them to. He calmly walked out after a while, smiling in an unnerving way at them. He was also holding the two of them by the necks, dragging them harshly behind them.

"Now, would you like to tell these nice people what you have just told me? Or would you like to be reacquainted with Mr. Happy?"

He brought out a pole with spikes on the end, and they started screaming in fear, telling them everything that they told him. They were working for a man named Gato under the A-ranked missing Nin Zabuza Momoichi and his apprentice. They were hired to kill the bridge builder Tazuna, and then proceeded to kiss the ground at Narutos' feat, begging him not to torture them with '_Mr. Happy' _again.

"Well, since you two asked so nicely, I won't bring back Mr. Happy…"

As soon as he said this, he brought out one of his blades and decapitated both of them, shocking all present.

"But I don't think that I can let you live. Rot in hell you worthless scum."

He sheathed his blade and brought out a storage scroll. He then sealed the heads of the two into the scroll and handed it to his sensei. He used a simple fire jutsu to get rid of the remains after searching the bodies for supplies and valuables.

He looked over to see the bewildered looks on his teammate's faces, unsure of how to respond to what just happened.

"You two need to grow up fast. This is the world of shinobi. We both kill and die for our homes without hesitation. We don't question our orders, even if they may seem wrong, and we most certainly don't insult our leader in any way." He said this with a glare to Sakura, making her shrink back in fear.

"You also have some explaining to do old man. This was a simple C-ranked mission, and any other Genin team would have been killed."

Tazuna sighed in defeat, knowing that the boy was right. He told them all about how Gatou was financially and physically killing the island. How they had no way to provide for themselves anymore, and that the bridge will help bring more revenue back to the deprived town.

"Now, Tazuna-san, this mission has been upgraded to a higher rank due to these developments. It is now an A-rank mission with the involvement of Zabuza. He is an ex member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist village, and is also a master of the silent killing technique. Genin don't stand a chance against him, and even most jounin would lose. That is why we will be continuing the mission."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. What kind of logic was he using?

"I know that you don't understand my reasoning, but I said _normal _jounin. Kakashi is supposedly the strongest, other than the hokage, in the entire leaf village. I was able to defeat him on my own, so I know we will be fine."

The old man was astonished that a little kid was able to beat someone who was so much more experienced then himself, and now respected the boy much more.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. Knowing that my home will be safe and prosperous once more is a huge burden off my shoulders," said a now ecstatic Tazuna.

Kakashi, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, decided to speak up right now.

"Naruto, as good as we are, there still might be some problems with us continuing on this mission. I think that it's great that you want to help these people, but we should still be cautious. I'm going to send back a message to get back-up, just in case Gatou decides to hire more than just what the demon brothers knew about."

Naruto nodded his head, thinking of how this would affect how much power he could show.

"Alright team, lets continue on for now. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

And with that, they continued on their way to reach the land of Waves.

Little did they know is that all of this was a part of Narutos' plan. He smirked when he was sure that they couldn't see him.

'Phase two has begun'

And that's the end of chapter 6!

Okay, so the next poll is going to deal with who should be a part of the Harem, IF there is one.

It all depends on both the reviews now, so vote and review for the harem if you want one. I will need 100 votes and reviews as the combined total by chapter 8. So really, only 50 people have to both vote and review to make the Harem a reality. That really isn't asking for too much from me, especially since I don't really want to do one in the first place.

So yeah, that's all I need to say.

That's all for now, PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7: Revival of Wave

**Authors Note: **Time for chapter 7 to begin!

Warning: The following chapter contains very graphic scenes. Blood will be spilled, so if you do not like violence, do not read the areas marked with:

***Violent scene warning***

There will be a marker for when the light hearted readers may resume, which is:

***End of major violence***

You have been warned!

That being said, here are the current poll standings:

Fu – 26

Fem Haku – 25

Tayuya – 21

Shion – 15

Hinata – 9

Isaribi – 4

There are 100 votes, but 49 VOTERS, which is what I am looking for. I really didn't think that Fu would be at the top, but it works very well for me if she is the second girl. The same thing goes for Fem Haku, except I really expected her to be as the top pairing from the beginning of this poll. I can work them both in much better than Hinata and Tayuya in this fic, but Shion and Isaribi could work just as well as the top two girls.

Also, I wasn't really expecting so many people to want the Harem. I mean there have been 49 voters on the fic alone in just a few days! There have been 17 individual reviewers that want a Harem so far as well, so the tally is up to 66 votes towards the required 100. Not bad at all considering that this chapter is going up earlier than expected.

Hurry and up with the votes and reviews, because it's only a chapter away from me announcing the results! The poll will end on the 16th of this month, but I will be taking reviews until the very end of the next day. Only 34 votes to go before the story becomes a Harem fic. That leaves around 8 days from the day I wrote this chapter.

On a side note, I think I should clear a few things up. Naruto is not evil like some private massagers have implied. Yes he is darker, but not evil in the slightest. All people he kill actually deserve to die, and he doesn't enjoy killing itself. He enjoys the feeling of making the world a little bit more pure by removing the corrupted souls from it.

Okay, enough of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Fu wouldn't have been killed, and would have been trained alongside Naruto and Gaara to control her demon.

Naruto and his team were quietly standing in a boat travelling into the land of waves. They had reached the old man's contact, who was also a family friend that wanted nothing more than the end of Gatou's reign of terror.

The emo and banshee were quiet because of two things. One, they were thinking about what Naruto had said about being a shinobi. And two, he threatened to kill them if they would show any signs of 'endangering the mission's success' as he put it.

The truth was that he just didn't want to put up with listening to Sakura any more ranting about Sasuke. He also didn't want the Uchiha to come to him demanding that he somehow hand over his power.

When they reached the shore, the ferryman gave a quick salute and departed as quickly as he had come. He had a family to worry about, so it was understandable that he didn't want to attract negative attention to himself by alerting Gatou of how he was helping the bridge builder.

The fog was quickly becoming much denser as they walked, and both Naruto and Kakashi noticed that it was laced with Chakra.

The team continued walking for what seemed like hours, until they heard something in the bushes. Naruto quickly threw a kunai at the noise, and went in the bushes to find a terrified white rabbit.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'Rabbits at this time of year are not naturally white! This was raised indoors, meaning it was most likely a substitute for someone else!' Sakura was about to yell at him for trying to harm an innocent creature, when Naruto suddenly yelled "Get down!" while pushing both Sakura and Tazuna to the ground. Kakashi pushed Sasuke to the ground as well. A giant Zanbatou (1) went sailing over their heads by mere inches. 'Thank God for the Hiraishin,' Naruto thought.

He couldn't let her die just yet. He already had something special planned that required her to live, for now at least. You see, though the Haruno family are simply civilians, their chakra control is nearly perfect. The reason being, that they were a very genetically diverse group.

That translates to they were prostitutes that would screw anything with a decent amount of power. He also learned that Sakiri Haruno was the biggest of the fourth Hokages' fan girls, which was most likely the reason she pressured her daughter into pursuing him when she learned of his heritage.

They would attach themselves to anyone with power, and then take it from them when they fully trusted them. That was how they had a spot on the civilian council in the first place.

The reason for saving Tazuna was that he was their client, as well as an innocent soul that truly didn't deserve to die, even if he was really annoying.

When they looked up, they saw a man standing on top of the massive blade that was now embedded into a large tree. He had bandages wrapped around his face, a slashed Kiri headband, and was a very imposing figure at well over 6 feet tall.

"Well, it's a shame that I missed. I wanted to get this over with quickly," said the masked man. He looked over at Kakashi and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Now I can see why the demon brothers lost. You're Kakashi of the Sharingan, the son of the legendary 'White Fang' of Konoha. They didn't stand a chance with you around."

He looked over at the three genin, two of which who were trembling as he unleashed a large amount of Ki at them. Naruto looked back at him with a bored expression, which slightly disturbed him seeing how he could shrug it off like it was nothing.

He shook his head as he disappeared into a dense fog that surrounded the area.

He was getting ready to intimidate them more, but a giant boulder was sent flying towards him. He had only managed to dodge it due to years of experience, and even then it was just barley.

A great wind came and blew the mist away, revealing the shocked missing Nin.

"What the hell!" Everyone screamed after seeing Naruto punch the ground and rip out another giant chunk of Earth. He was still standing there with a bored expression on his face, like nothing was worth his time. He hit the ground several more times, creating several more boulders, and kicking them all towards Zabuza.

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled a giant stream of flames at the rocks, turning them into what he called the **_'Meteor Blitz'_**. They created large craters where they hit, turning much of the surrounding landscape into a wasteland.

Zabuza was now more than shocked. He was panting heavily due to being injured by the amazing move. He had burns all across his arms and body, as well as light cuts on his torso. He was lucky to dodge them at all, and he knew that.

His team and Tazuna were in shock. How the hell did a 12 year old genin fight a veteran Jounin without a problem!?

Sakura was now beyond scared, seeing as how she could easily be killed without a second thought by him. But that wouldn't last long, as she would inevitably end up forgetting about it and rearranging the events in her head later to make Sasuke look better. How did she become a shinobi in the first place with her severe mental problems anyway?

Before Naruto or Kakashi could move in for the kill, two senbon pierced Zabuza in the neck.

A hunter Nin appeared in front of the team, leaving them confused.

"I thank you for your assistance. I have been hunting him down for quite a while, and you all gave me the perfect distraction. I will dispose of the body elsewhere. Goodbye."

They picked up the now lifeless Zabuza and vanished in a thick mist.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke up, much to the displeasure of all present.

"Kakashi-sensei, who was that just now? Why did he take away the body of that huge guy?"

He sighed and said, "Sakura that was a hunter Nin from the hidden mist village. Their job is to kill or track certain missing Nin from their own respective village. Bodies of Ninja contain certain secrets or skills that can be taken by the enemy, so they will destroy the body to preserve them."

She was able to understand with that simple explanation, so they continued at a much more subdued pace. Sasuke, who had finally been snapped out of his shock, was furious at the blonde.

'Why does he have so much power? I deserve it much more than he does! I'll make that idiot give it to me as soon as we arrive at the old farts house. I'll just take it if he refuses, there's no way I can lose against a moron like him!'

Oh he is so delusional. But morons never learn, I suppose.

They continued to walk for around an hour until they finally reached Tazuna's home. As they walked through the village, Kakashi and Naruto saw that the village was in a horrible state, and couldn't help but pity them, while Sasuke and Sakura just ignored them like their suffering didn't matter to them. He opened the door, only to be rushed into a hug by his daughter. She cried and thanked the Ninja for protecting him. Tazuna gave Naruto the most credit, much to the ire of his two... well I don't know what to call them. Perhaps 'annoying leaches' would work better than teammates. They were only slowing him down since they wouldn't cooperate, so he simply tried to ignore their existence, just as they did with the people of this village.

Naruto also made a mental note to slowly torture whoever did this to these people, as they must be one of the most corrupted souls in this region of the world.

A small boy came walking down the stairs of the small home, and engulfed Tazuna into a hug as well.

"Welcome home Grandpa," he said. "Who are these people?"

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, told Inari that they were the ones who protected his grandfather.

"Why are they still here? They're just going to die in the end," said the boy now known as Inari.

Tsunami and Tazuna looked down at the boy with pity, while team seven, other than Naruto were shocked that such a small boy could be that pessimistic.

Naruto just empathized with the boy, seeing as how he had suffered much like he had. The boy's eyes were much like his own when he was his age. They were cold and lifeless, like there was no hope in the world.

Inari walked back up to his room slowly after dinner, and cried himself to sleep. Tazuna told them that Inari's father figure, Kaiza, was killed by Gatou in a public display. He had never been the same after that incident.

Now Naruto was PISSED. For someone to be so inherently evil, it made him want to leave and kill Gatou right now. But he knew that he had to keep a calm head. He was going to show his true abilities soon, but couldn't do anything rash, like being stronger than a Kage. He could only be at high ANBU level now. After all, he still had to complete phase two of his plan before the true 'storm' that he would unleash.

He went to bed agitated that night, not getting a good sleep at all.

For the rest of the week, Kakashi had Sasuke and Sakura doing the tree climbing exercise, while Naruto had shown that he could do all chakra exercises that Kakashi could think of, so he trained on his own.

Just kidding, he actually made several thousands of shadow clones to destroy all of Gatou's bases, and rescue any people he had kidnapped. The information about all of the bases was gained by interrogating one of the higher ranked men walking through town. It still amazed him exactly what could be done with a Popsicle stick, ninja wire, and some berries he had found in the street. He would have all of the clones attack simultaneously via mind link with them to ensure that there was no backlash towards the villagers.

Sasuke had come by demanding Naruto for power, and was backed up by his fan girl banshee. Naruto simply told him no for the first few demands, until he charged at him. Naruto ducked under the punch with his eyes closed, and punched him hard in the stomach. The Uchiha was sent flying through several trees, effectively putting him out of commission for over a week.

Sakura was once again scared by the blonde, but too afraid to say anything to Kakashi when he asked what had happened.

Then there was the incident with Inari. The little boy had an outburst about how they were all going to die, and they had no idea of what suffering was. That set Naruto off big time. He yelled at Inari about how he still had his family, while he himself had never had any. He told him of all the suffering, both physical and mental, that the villagers had put him through his entire life.

Team 7 and the family were about ready to puke when he told them about his seventh birthday, which was by far the worst day of Narutos' life.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback- October 10, around 5 years ago *Violent scene warning*_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto was currently in a horrible predicament. The villagers had tied him up to a large wooden cross that was facing towards a large crowd of people. They were staring at him with nothing but pure contempt. A short, fat, and ugly bald man went in front of the crowd to address them._

_"People of Konoha, today we get redemption on the demon that has plagued our village for seven grueling years! We will show it no mercy, as it had not all those years ago! Let your hatred be unleashed upon this abomination that contaminates the Earth with its very existence!"_

_The crowd broke into loud applause, and shortly after, started doing various atrocities to his person. They had cut open large gashes across his skin, poured liquid acid into them to make them burn and hurt worse, then use a fire jutsu to sear the wound close, prolonging his pain as much as possible. They cursed his name while beating his body to a bloody pulp, and carved the whisker marks into his face even deeper, going all the way through._

_They lit certain body parts of his on fire, which made the stench of rotten flesh permeate the air._

_Finally, to insult and injure him even further, every one of them would walk by and take turns punching him in every part of his body. Some of the shinobi added chakra to their punches, shattering his small bones on impact._

_This had gone on for hours, until the Hokage had finally gotten to the scene, ordering the most loyal of his ANBU to take them all to be tortured then executed for their crimes._

_When he saw Naruto, he couldn't have been more disheartened. The boy was just a pile of meat at the moment. He quickly rushed him off to the hospital, threatening anyone who refused the boy care by penalty of death._

_It was only by the amazing regenerative abilities of the Kyuubi, as well as the Uzumaki clans unnatural healing rate combined that Naruto was able to come out of that without many scars at all. The only that remained were the cheek cuts, which were hidden by his birth marks._

_The severe punishment that the Hokage had handed down had lessoned all future beatings considerably, as they never stayed around for long._

_This event also caused the mask of happiness that Naruto had always worn to become ingrained into his personality. That was mainly because his mind would stop functioning if he were to accept how horrible he was really treated. It changed him forever._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback end- *End of Violent Scene*_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kakashi looked down in shame as Naruto stormed out of the house, while the civilian family were in shock that something so terrible could happen to one so young, or to anyone for that matter! Sasuke and Sakura were completely unaffected by the story. Sakura thought that he made it up, while Sasuke just didn't care about him at all.

Naruto later made peace with Inari, telling him he was sorry for his outburst, while Inari apologized for telling Naruto something that brought up painful memories.

They had developed a sort of brotherly bond during that time, and Naruto had also been teaching him the basics of being a shinobi. Inari could proudly say that he could most likely take on low to mid ranked genin, which was quite startling for one so young. Naruto had taught him for the sole reason that the kid had so much raw talent and drive after their talk, and he was happy that he did.

After the month of protecting Tazuna had gone by, Kakashi had become suspicious. Gatou and his men had not appeared at all. Even the guards walking around the village had disappeared, which made it even more confusing.

It was the final day of construction, and the villagers were beginning to brighten up. Profits had skyrocketed in the past month, and their trade at sea was once again prosperous. They had no idea why that was, but they could have cared less.

Tazuna and team 7, minus Naruto, were walking to the bridge. They searched for him everywhere, but just couldn't find him.

When they got there, they saw the bodies of several hundreds of people stacked up in the middle of the bridge. But the real shock was the identity of the men. They were all the men that Gatou had hired!

The town's people had all gathered at the bridge to see what was going on, and were shocked. They were brought out of their thoughts by the voice of someone familiar to several of them.

Naruto was standing on top of the bodies of the men, holding onto the neck of a short fat man, who they all recognized as Gatou.

"People of wave, I have brought you salvation from your suffering! I bring you the coward and monster that has committed countless atrocities towards you all! I leave his punishment in your hands, and give you back the wealth that he has taken from you all!"

Fifteen shadow clones came forward from behind the mound of bodies, all with large scrolls on their backs. One brought forward a scroll and unsealed it in front of the audience. They were astounded to see billions of ryo, the national currency, popped out of the scroll! They all laid down their respective scrolls and vanished.

After their initial shock, they all started cheering out for the stranger, as well as ripping Gatou to shreds. One stepped forward and asked the name of their savior.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I will end the suffering of this world as much as I possibly can!"

They all cheered out louder, chanting his name. Team 7 was still in shock, once again, by the mystery that was Naruto. Even Kakashi was surprised at this, as almost all Ninja would take most of the profits for themselves, while he was completely selfless and gave the people everything! He was astounded by the selflessness his favorite student was showing, but he was also slightly concerned that he would develop a god-complex if he was worshipped by a large amount of people.

Naruto, meanwhile, was thinking of how he had dealt with Haku and Zabuza. He spared their lives after killing off everyone else in the base that they were in. He could tell that no matter how Zabuza had portrayed himself, he was no demon. He cared deeply about Haku, so much so, that he actually saw her as a daughter.

They became a part of his now budding spy network, while also being given Hiraishin Kunai, just in case they were in serious trouble. He had sent them off to assist one of his blood clones that had succeeded in locating the first object, the staff of the sage of six paths.

It was located near Kumo, which was surprising since they also had the necklace of the sage as well. It was through pure luck that no one had discovered it yet, being in a cave in the most remote area of that country.

They were to escort the clone back to the border of fire country, where he would have several other blood clones pick the item up.

He would feel much safer with real people there with his clone, just in case an S-class Nin were to come along. Those specific clones were about as strong as a high jounin level shinobi, but there were enemies that could easily take them out.

He let them call out his name for several more minutes, until everyone had calmed down. There was a giant festival that night, in celebration of the 'Hero of Wave' as everyone called him.

He had also gained many fan girls here, much to his horror. He was running the entire night, while the girls were somehow able to keep up with him.

He briefly wondered if they were somehow able to gain supernatural abilities during the worst times before he snapped to attention as the girls had him cornered. He used a Hiraishin kunai he had placed in Tazuna's home to escape as a last resort, and promptly fell asleep due to the exhaustion of dodging the crazed girls. If there was one thing that they were good for, it was a good workout, even for him.

He happily thought of his plans finally coming to fruition as his last thoughts before going to sleep.

The chaos of his plans would surely eventually bring a temporary semblance peace.

**And that's the end of chapter 7!**

(1) – A large blade that is portrayed primarily in fiction. It is too large for it to be practical in actual use, as it is too heavy to use in combat by nearly every person in reality.

I really had a difficult time writing this chapter, the reason being that the stress over writing assessment in school is killing me.

Anyway, remember to vote for the Harem if you want one, and review even if you don't!

That's all for now, PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin Exam's on the Horizon

**Authors note:** Chapter 8 is here. I know that I'm about three days late, but with good reason. This is the point in the story that I have to decide EXACTLY which path I will take. I needed to get the poll out of the way to continue writing, so this chapter was written in a hurry. But don't worry. Since it is over now, the updates will be back on schedule again. The next chapter will be out this coming Sunday.

On a brighter note, the poll results are in! The two girls that will go into the Harem will be…

Fem Haku and Fu!

There was only one thing that shocked me in the poll. Hinata only received 20 votes, and was the second to last in the poll! I know that the pairing is overused, but I thought that there was at least a sizable fan base for her…

Well, it's decided now for my story, so that's that.

Also, I would like to address a few concerns that have been brought to my attention over the past few days.

First off, there will be no more girls added to the Harem. I don't like writing Harem genre anyway, and am only writing it this way since a HUGE majority of my readers want one. Well, the ones that review the story anyway.

Secondly, a Harem and childbirth in this setting is COMPLETELY realistic. This is an era where child soldiers fight to the death as young as six, so don't give me that crap about not having kids at a young age. Most ninja didn't live to be the ripe old age of twenty, so they will have no choice but to start young. Also, Harems were also common for conserving bloodlines as well. The CRA ensures that these bloodlines can flourish once again, as well as give a powerful new clan to the respective village. Females were sometimes put into the category, which meant multiple men were forced onto her to diversify the genetic code. Here, the females will actually have a reason to want to stay with Naruto that is to their own benefit.

Finally, Chinatsu, (Fem Gaara), will NOT be a violent psychopath in my story. She will have a negative outlook on life at first, but that will change in a fairly short amount of time.

If this story were modern day, then I wouldn't even consider putting these themes in here, but I don't really have a choice if the world I am portraying is as violent as it seems.

And there was my bi-chapter rant(s).

Enough of that, onto chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it. If I did, then Naruto would be a jounin sensei at age 12! (There is a fic somewhere with that plot, but I can't remember the title. PM me if anyone knows, because I would like to thoroughly read it for myself!)

Team 7 had just arrived back in Konoha from their mission in wave. Both of his teammates had stayed away from him due to fear of his now revealed power, and most of the villagers were showing him even more respect. Gossip had spread of how he had become much more powerful than originally believed, and that he had defeated the 'Demon of the Mist'. Unfortunately, this also had the effect of nearly doubling his fan girl base. That was, until they heard that he was also the one to save the entirety of Wave country single handedly. That was when it tripled.

They were on their way back to their individual homes, when a young friend of Naruto came along named Konohamaru. He, along with his two friends, asked him to train them to improve themselves, seeing as how their private tutor was apparently, 'useless', as they called him.

He wanted to disagree, but there was one thing that he hadn't counted on. The forbidden jutsu that only young children, incredibly cute things, and some older girls knew. The dreaded 'Puppy Eyes jutsu' was what it was called. It made the user irresistible to whoever they use it on, and allows them to get their way most of the time.

He relented shortly afterward and had taken them out into a forested training ground inside of the village walls. He decided to teach them how to climb trees using their chakra. It was completely amazing to them, being only ten years old, while he was thirteen, and was a very effective way to improve chakra control, as well as build up chakra reserves.

Moegi, the girl of the group, had quickly been able to do it with only three attempts, so he had her run up and down the tree to increase her reserves. He had also given her a book on basic human anatomy, and two scrolls. One of them had two basic medical ninjutsu, while the other had three basic genjutsu. She had near perfect control that was required of a medic Nin, as well as a genjutsu master, so she could easily become either one if she wished.

Udon, a short boy wearing glasses and had a running nose, had also gotten it down quickly, taking just a little under an hour, and Naruto had given him a book on basic tactics. The boy seemed to be a genius at planning ahead, and may even one day rival Shikamaru as a strategist. He had also given him a scroll with two C – ranked Earth based jutsu, seeing as how he sensed that was his elemental affinity.

Konohamaru was a completely different story. It had taken him the remainder of the day to finish it. The boy became discouraged at first, but quickly cheered up when Naruto told him it was because he had such high reserves, and they were much more difficult to control. Konohamaru also became ecstatic when he gave him a scroll with two C – ranked fire jutsu, as well as a scroll with a single C – ranked wind ninjutsu.

He sent the very happy children home, thinking that he would like to have them as a genin team when he became a jounin. After all, he still had three years, and he would definitely become a jounin by then. He only had five years before he had to implement his larger plan after all, so he would need to become the successor to Jiraiya to gain the Sanin travel rights within four years from now.

He pushed those thoughts to the side when he heard Konohamaru shouting for some reason. He quickly appeared behind a boy his age that was holding the little boy up, and held a kunai to his throat. There was a blonde haired girl behind him as well, but she looked like she was annoyed at the whole situation.

The boy was wearing what appeared to be war paint, but one could easily mistake for make-up. He also had a giant object bandaged up on his back, indicating that he was a puppet user.

The girl looked to be around three years older than him, and was carrying a giant fan on her back, immediately identifying her as a wind style user.

"You know, it's not really a good idea to threaten the grandson of the Hokage, especially since you're all foreign shinobi."

At the revelation of the identity of Konohamaru, both of the foreign ninja paled.

"It's also not a good idea to try and hide from me. Whoever is in the trees, get down here now, you to Sasuke."

Sasuke came down from the tree and landed across from the now identified sand ninja, looking irritated he was spotted so easily. But he didn't care about him right now.

What caught his attention was the red haired girl that was now calmly looking at him with some interest. They stared at each other for several moments, and the others in the area were starting to get confused.

What they didn't know, is that they were identifying each other as Jinchuriki, or the containers of the tailed beasts. Naruto recognized her as the holder of the one tailed raccoon demon Shukaku. He had also seen that her seal was severely weakened; indicating whoever had done the sealing was a complete novice.

He saw the pain and loneliness in her eyes as well. She was treated as an outcast, just as he was in his younger years. He decided right then, that no matter what; he would help her to be rid of her anguish of being alone. He knew all too well what it had felt like.

They snapped out of their dazed states a few moments later, the girl looking at him with wide, fear induced eyes. She knew that he could kill her, and that was something that she had never felt in her entire life. The amount of power was so great, that even Shukaku was screaming at her to get away from him. He could end her existence at any time he wanted.

She spoke at a low tone, but everyone could still hear her due to the dead silence in the alley way they were currently in.

"W-who are you? What are you? Why is my beast afraid of your power? H-how could you possibly be so strong?"

The two other sand ninja were now afraid for their lives, seeing as how she had said that even a tailed beast itself was afraid of this guy, they didn't stand a chance in hell. The blonde girl spoke up to the other boy.

"Kankuro, I think we should leave now. If we try to fight after what she said…"

To which he responded, "I think you're right Temari. Let's get out of here while we still have a chance."

He tapped the red haired girl on the shoulder.

"Come on sis, we need to leave. Baki-sensei is waiting for us at the hotel anyway, so we need to hurry or he'll be angry with us."

She merely nodded and began to walk away from the blonde boy.

Naruto suddenly spoke up, startling the three once again.

"Wait. Would you please tell me your name Ms.? I have a feeling that we will be meeting in the upcoming chunin exams, so I would very much like to know."

She nervously nodded and said, "My name is Chinatsu Subaku. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a pleasure to meet you."

The three sand genin had their eyes snap open at the name. Not because he was the son of the fourth hokage, but because he had a very large bingo book ranking already for the defeat of Zabuza and the army of Gatou.

**Bingo Book Ranking:**

**Name –** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Age –** 13

**Nickname –** 'Elemental Cataclysm' (Namely due to being sewn onto the back of his coat)

**Rank –** High A-rank

**Known Abilities –** Strength comparable to Tsunade Senju, Mastery over the elements of Earth and Fire.

**Known Ability levels:**

**Ninjutsu –** High ANBU

**Kenjutsu –** Unknown

**Taijutsu –** Low Kage

**Genjutsu –** Unknown

**Chakra Reserves –** Combination of several Kage

**Chakra Control –** Believed to be High ANBU due to strength enhancement, but still unknown.

**Stealth –** Unknown

**Overall Strength –** High Anbu level, possibly higher

Wanted in Iwa with a bounty of 10,000,000 ryo dead, and 15,000,000 if captured alive. Approach with caution, and do not engage unless with a highly skilled team of jounin or ANBU.

All in all, it was more than just impressive. He was able to take on an army alone and not even break a sweat. Even Chinatsu, the seemingly indestructible monster of their village, had gotten tired using high level techniques before. There was no longer a single doubt in the two people behind hers' minds. The kid in front of them was some sort of demon to be that strong. No Human could possibly advance that fast and live to tell about it. Oh, how wrong those poor weak minded fools were.

Chinatsu nodded to him once and began to leave the monstrosity of pure power behind her. She had found it odd, but she was slightly comforted by his presence. She assumed it was because of the loneliness that she had seen in his eyes, showing a life of being rejected and alone.

She had seen herself in those eyes. Not having hardly anyone to care for her in her entire life, she knew what being truly alone was like. It was a hell much worse than being tortured physically, which was impossible for her since the sand from her gourd on her back acted as an automatic defense system.

Shukaku couldn't allow her to die, seeing as how they would just put him back in his original sealing jar, so he just kept her around for as long as possible.

When the three had left, Naruto turned to see Konohamaru and his friends looking at him in awe. He chuckled lightly, and decided to walk them all home to ensure there were no more 'accidents' along the way. They all said their good byes and Naruto decided to use the upcoming week to rest, seeing as how he hadn't done that in quite a while. He would still be reading in the massive family library, but the physical training was going to be put off for at least a few days.

The week passed by quickly, and as he predicted, Kakashi had nominated them all for the chunin exams. The other two members of the team were looking very smug, while Naruto was looking at the form given with little interest.

The reason for holding back so much until this point was because of the Akatsuki. He needed them to complete at least some of their plans before his own could take effect, so he didn't need them to come after his tailed beast so early. They would try to eliminate him early because they would see him as a major potential threat in the future.

The exam was in three days, so he would use that time to get back into prime condition. He could still easily kill them all at once, including all of the jounin sensei, but he wanted to truly show off his power in this next exam. He had to be promoted no matter what, even if it meant killing his own past classmates. The civilian council will try to complicate his passing for two big reasons. One, he was a Jinchuriki, and son of the previous Hokage or not, they wanted him to remain in the village as their bargaining tool. Two, he could tell that some of them still hated him for the beast he carried. Prejudice was like a cancer in this town, nearly impossible to be rid of. They seemed to forget he could easily cause the collapse of the entire economy in the village, but idiots don't really learn anything unless it's beaten into them.

If he failed to get the rank, then it would highly complicate his time table, and he would have to become a jounin much quicker than anticipated. He really did want to teach those kids, seeing as how they all had so much potential. Learning the tree walking exercise at such a young age, as well as so quickly without the use of shadow clones was insane, so it had shown him just how far they could progress in the coming years. He was going to make both Inari and Konohamaru his full time apprentices if at all possible.

One interesting complication to this was the complete fear that Sakura now held for him. It seemed as though she was finally able to come to the conclusion, in her messed up head, that he could and would kill her if she continued her harsh treatment of him. That was the biggest surprise of all in his opinion.

The three days again passed without much of a problem. He was now on his way to the exam entrance hall, which was located at the academy interestingly enough. He appeared right behind his teammates in a flash, causing them both to jump. Normally, this would have caused Sakura to yell at him, but she just looked at him with nothing but fear, but he just smiled eerily at her, causing her to become even more afraid. He couldn't help but want to torment her for a little bit, seeing as how she deserved it for treating him the way that she has for the past few years.

The three eventually calmed down and walked through the entrance and up the stairs to see the door for the exams being blocked by two chunin in a henge. Sasuke, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to announce to them all that the genjutsu was on the door, and that the real exams are still one floor up. Luckily, Naruto saw this and covered his mouth, grabbing both him and Sakura and running up the stairs.

Sasuke yelled at him, asking him why he did that.

"Because you idiot, there was a genjutsu on the door for a reason. It was obvious that it was to weed out the weakest teams so they couldn't advance just to get themselves killed. Besides, do you want more competition than necessary? If they couldn't see that, then they definitely don't need to be chunin."

Sasuke scowled, but nodded at his logic. They walked down the hallway to the real entrance to the exam, the two 'geniuses' of the academy were surprised to see their sensei there. He told them that if one had decided not to show up, then they would have all been disqualified. He told them to do their best, but was inwardly worried if they would survive or not. Well, not for Naruto obviously, but the other two. It would cause him some real problems if 'The last Uchiha' were to die in there, so he hoped that Naruto would at least preserve his teammate's life, if only for the purpose of passing.

The three slowly approached the door, Naruto being the one to grab the handle. His last thoughts before entering the room were on the red haired girl Chinatsu, and what he was going to do about her.

He had no idea of the magnitude her role played in his plans.

**Chapter 8 end**

There's nothing else for me to say for now.

That's all for now, PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9: Sankes in the Chunin Exams

**Authors note:** Chapter 9 is finally here! That means the real plot is beginning to get under way!

Not much left to say except for the disclaimer, so let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's right, it's unfortunately true. Damn Kishimoto gets to ruin an Anime and Manga with unrivaled potential AND gets rich off of it. I wish Deidara owned it. At least then, there would be more violence and less talking and fillers. Even if the entire cast is killed off in an explosion by episode 3…

The test room was deathly quiet. Team 7 could feel the Ki rolling off the other genin in large amounts, and couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. Well, except for Naruto. He wasn't even paying attention to them right now. He was leaning against the wall reading a scroll, happily whistling an unfamiliar tune. The other genin in the room were getting pissed off that he would just shrug them all off so carelessly, and were thinking of killing him in the exams if at all possible.

Chinatsu's teammates and apparent siblings were trying to stay as far away as possible from the boy, while she was now more curious than anything. He didn't seem to want to harm anyone, but exuded power from just standing there. The less experienced genin couldn't feel it, but she could without a doubt sense his aura of dominance over the area he was in. It must have been a side effect from Shukaku.

Soon the entire rookie nine were in the room, giving Naruto strange looks, which was not surprising seeing as how he hadn't seen them since graduation day. The day they learned of his heritage was also their last meeting, and he didn't know how they had all taken it. He hoped that he didn't have to kill any of them during the exam, but was prepared none the less. Sakura and Sasuke would have to stay alive until after he became chunin. After that, they were only liabilities.

He walked over to greet them all, but stopped when he noticed a silver haired teen approach the group. He could smell the stench of snakes from here, so he immediately knew that he was an associate of Orochimaru. Anko wouldn't be caught dead with a man like this, so the only other snake summoner was Orochimaru.

He introduced himself to the other eight genin calmly, as not to draw any attention to himself.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto. I see that this year's rookie genin teams will all take the test this year. That's pretty rare you know, seeing as how this test is really dangerous. You should all be careful, and I can help you all out if you wish."

"Wait a minute, why are you helping us in the first place? We're technically enemies until the end of the exams, so you have no reason to help us. I can only assume that you intend to somehow weaken or discourage us," said Naruto while calmly walking over.

"Well, seeing as how I have taken the test six times already, I thought that you might all want some advice. We are all leaf shinobi, so I just wanted to help the new generation if I can in any way," countered Kabuto coolly. He brought out a box of cards from his pouch to show to them.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have these cards that have data on many of the contenders competing in this exam. Does anyone have people that they specifically want to know about?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first one to ask this time.

"Do you have anything on Chinatsu Subaku and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Another surprise to them all was that he was asking about his own teammate. Was Naruto really so secretive that even his team didn't know much about him?

"Ah you have their names, which makes this even easier. Let's see, ah, here it is. Chinatsu Subaku is from Sunagakakure, and is the third child of the Kazekage. She has been on 20 D-rank missions, 9 C-rank missions, 5 B-rank missions, and 3 A-rank missions. The most shocking thing though is that she has never been injured on any missions!"

The entire room had heard this, and decided to be wary of the seemingly powerful girl from now on.

"As for Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he is a Konoha genin like most of us here, and is the son of the late fourth Hokage and Kushina the red death! He has been on 15 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 3 A-rank, and 1 S-rank! Holy crap that's impressive! That's not all. It says here that he has also never been hurt on any of his missions, and is listed as a high A ranked Nin in the Bingo book for defeating Zabuza Momoichi and an army of Hundreds of hired mercenaries by himself! What the hell is this kid!?"

The entire room stood in shock at what they had just heard. Naruto calmly turned to the rest of the room and unleashed an ungodly amount of Ki, causing some of them to pass out, and others to fall on their knees from the sheer pressure. The only one to remain standing was Chinatsu and the rookie nine, seeing as how he directed it away from them mostly. They still felt like they had a giant weight on them though and the fan girls Sakura and Ino found it difficult to breathe.

He released it after a few seconds, feeling that he had made his point to them. Fuck with him, and they were going to die.

A large man with scars covering his face and a bandana on his head appeared several seconds later.

"Okay maggots, sit down and shut- wait, what happened here? Why are half of them passed out?"

He looked at them expectantly, but they were all too afraid to answer. Well that was odd.

"Okay then, ANBU! Take them out of here seeing as how they can't stay awake long enough for the exam to start!"

Several ANBU appeared and did just that. The remaining teams had been placed in a seat away from their teammates, and were told that if they cheat, two points of their total score would be taken away. Almost immediately, Naruto had figured out that this was a test of information gathering, seeing as how even some jounin would have trouble with these questions. He wrote a short note to the proctor of this exam and began to let his mind wonder.

He wondered if Zabuza and Haku would be back within this month. They should be, but he received a letter stating that they had run into some trouble. They were fine, but would have to take a much longer route if they were to avoid the sound ninja that had attacked them. He already knew about Orochimaru being the Kage of the Sound Village, and he must want the staff of the Sage of Six Paths. Who wouldn't want the staff wielded by the founder of the ninja world?

His blood clone had saved them from several ambushes that would have gotten them killed if he hadn't developed a sixth sense for danger. He was really glad that Haku was okay. He was much more protective of her than almost anyone else because of how close they had gotten before the two had separated.

The time passed quickly in the exam, bringing them to the tenth and final question of the exam.

"Okay maggots, we're finally at the final question. If any of you wish to drop out then do so now," said the proctor.

Some random genin decided to voice their opinion.

"Why the hell would we do that? We've come this far, so why would we just give up now?"

"Well, it's simple brat. If you take the question and get it wrong, you fail automatically and will never be given the chance to become chunin again! But if you give up now, then you can always try again next time."

Some genin decided to drop out, leaving the room with around 30 teams. He waited for a few more moments, seeing as how no one else was dropping out.

"Well then, since no one else is leaving I should tell you that you all… Pass!"

A resounding "What!" was heard from nearly all the remaining people.

The proctor went into some speech of the tests true purpose, which Naruto just tuned out. All of a sudden, a ball was sent flying through the window. It unfurled into a banner saying, "Proctor of the second exam, the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!"

A woman with purple hair came flying through the window shortly afterwards. She was grinning sadistically while looking around the room, unnerving many present.

"Ibiki, you must be getting soft! There are way too many teams here this year."

"Or we just have some talented kids this year. By the way Anko, you're early again."

She seemed to ignore the last part of what he said.

"Well, no  
matter. By the time I'm done with them, there will be less than half remaining," she said cheerfully.

"It's time to go to my playground kiddies! Meet me at training ground 44 in twenty minutes. Anyone who is late will be automatically disqualified no exceptions."

She jumped out of the other window, shattering its glass just like the first one. It was official now. She was the second most insane person that Naruto had ever met, the first being Gai of course.

The genin quickly ran out of the door, while Naruto just stood there. He disappeared in a flash of red light once they were all gone, his paper floating towards the proctor Ibiki.

He read over it, taking note that the boy had answered every single question correctly. But what caught his eye was the note at the bottom.

'Keep an eye on the Konoha genin Kabuto Yakushi. He smells of snakes and betrayal.'

Ibiki immediately became serious at the mention of snakes. These exams were going to be much more complicated if HE was involved. He went to tell the Hokage of this news, and sent a team of ANBU to find the suspicious genin and trail him throughout the exams.

Meanwhile, at training ground 44

Naruto had shown up at around the same time as Anko, surprising her greatly. She was about to speak up about it, but he quickly made her forget all about that with his next words.

"I can help you with your little, 'snake problem' if you just shut up and listen to me. I also know how to remove that curse mark from your neck that was given to you by Orochimaru."

Anko was momentarily shocked once again, before she literally ran up to him and bowed down in front of him and began to beg.

"Please, I'll do anything to get rid of this mark! I'll be your slave if that's what you want! Just please get this thing off of me!"

That surprised Naruto quite a bit. He had expected her to threaten him instead of begging like she did. He could hear the desperation in her voice when she was begging as well. She was like him in many ways, he thought.

She was found in a laboratory of Orochimaru's three years prior, and has been treated by the majority of Konoha as a pest, or demon, just as he had. She was also a student of the snake, which had made her treatment even worse. Years of trying to show loyalty to the village had gotten her nowhere, and she was beginning to see that it never would.

Naruto finally managed to calm her down long enough to speak with her.

"Anko-san, please do not think that I would take advantage of the situation like normal people would. I am nothing like most others, and only ask that you do not betray my trust if I do this. I will be able to free you very soon, this I promise. I know what it's like to be bound by a curse mark, just like you do."

He lifted his shirt to show her the Shiki Fuin that held the Kyuubi, even though she must have already known about it. He was surprised when she seemed not to know what the mark was.

'Of course," he thought. 'They didn't trust her enough to learn the identity of the Jinchuriki, just in case she became a threat, or turned out to be working for Orochimaru,' he thought bitterly.

Konoha just seemed to get even worse as time went on. There was far more corruption here than in the time of the first and second Hokage's, that was for sure.

"I see that you don't know then. I am the container for the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox."

She was stunned at first, but quickly became angry that such information was not given to her, a special jounin, when most chunin must have known about that.

Then she remembered that he said he would remove the curse mark without a price, and immediately became suspicious. She just could not wrap her mind around the fact that someone would willingly help her without some sort of price. She got back on her feet and stepped back from him a couple of feet.

"Okay, what kind of fool do you take me for!? No one would do this out of the kindness of their hearts, so spill the real reason that you would help me!"

She slipped into a defensive taijutsu stance that resembled a snake and glared at the unmoving boy.

He sighed while looking at her, but spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I see that you do not trust me, for which I can't really blame you considering the lives that we have had. Despite what you think, I really am doing this for no real price. You are right about me not doing this out of kindness though."

Seeing her confused and apprehensive look, he decided to elaborate.

"You see, I have a certain goal in life. That goal requires the snake and his influence to be gone from this world, so helping you is just a positive side effect. The reason that I need him dead is simple, I need his Kusanagi blade. Without the master dead, the blade will reject anyone else who tries to wield it. There are nine objects in this world known as the nine pillars of heaven. This is one of them. The five objects that the sage of six paths had owned were also pillars. There is also a tenth object that is used to stabilize the power of these objects should they ever come into contact with one another again, but that is a story for another time, and I don't completely trust you yet. So to answer, why am I helping you? It's because it benefits both of us without anyone other than the snake himself having to pay the price."

Anko was at a loss for words. From the sound of it, this genin had some sort of plan involving power that should only be in the hands of the gods. To think that he had planned out something on a scale as grand as this was simply mind boggling, to say the least.

She finally found her voice again and decided to try her luck at finding out more from the blonde enigma.

"W-What kind of plans are you making? It must be incredibly dangerous if it involves something so dangerous."

He chuckled a little from her response, but knew that it was just curiosity rather than worry as she had tried to make it sound like.

"I assure you that I am more than capable of pulling off what is necessary. Just think about it for a second. Haven't you noticed that even though I am a genin, you believed that I can actually remove a mark even the seal master Jiraiya of the Sanin couldn't? Your attitude has also changed from just being near me as well. Your mask of being a bloodthirsty and sex-crazed woman has completely been dissolved from my presence alone."

She did think about it just as he said, and realized that he was right. It scared her to no end that she could be completely manipulated like that without even trying and by a 13 year old no less! She already respected the boy, but now she also feared him, which Naruto was all too happy about.

"Now Anko-san, I do believe that we have wasted enough time with our conversation. The genin should start to arrive very soon, so we will talk more later. For now, don't tell anyone about my plans, or I will be forced to kill both you and the person that you tell," he stated in a cold tone that sent shivers of fear up her back.

The boy was not to be trifled with, that was for DAMN sure. She wouldn't tell anyone of what he told her, as she truly believed that he could and would make good on his promise and hunt her down like a dog.

Shortly afterwards, the Genin started to arrive in small groups, almost all slightly nervous at seeing the words, 'The Forest of Death' painted on the fence separating them from a vastly overgrown forest.

Anko went into an intimidating speech of how only half could possibly pass the course, most likely less, seeing as how the forest was filled with giant mutated animals and plants just waiting to feast on human flesh.

That wasn't what scared them the most though. The main part of their fright was due to Naruto looking over at all of the teams, scanning out which ones that he would take out of the competition. Needless to say, some of the teams were nearly wetting themselves when he would look at them for a longer period of time and grin slightly at them, signifying that they were his targets.

Anko then handed them all forms stating that if they were killed, Konoha wouldn't be responsible for it. She also had several chunin hand each team a single scroll, either Earth or Heaven, and explained that to pass this section of the exam, they had to get the opposite scroll then the one that they had, and bring them to the tower in the middle of the forest.

They all lined up at different gates leading into the forest, and Anko instructed them to run as quickly as possible in when she gave the signal.

"All teams ready? Then I have one last piece of advice for you all. DON'T DIE!"

She threw her hand down and all of the gates opened simultaneously. They all rushed in at top speeds into the dark forest, not knowing what would be waiting for them, but hoping that they didn't run into the insane blonde from before.

Several of them would not have their wishes granted.

**And that's the end of chapter 9!**

It's taken me a while, but I have gotten back on track at one chapter a week. I will keep up this schedule, and the next chapter will be coming out on either this coming Saturday or Sunday.

Please remember to review my story, because I really do get encouraged by them.

On a very positive note, Spring break is coming up for me! I might be able to pump out two or even three chapters as a special treat over the first week of April! That will depend on how many reviews that I get though… *Hint Hint*

Anyway, that's all for me now, PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10: Gore, Snakes, and passion!

**Authors note:** Chapter 10 is now here!

I think that my next story will get more popularity for the sole reason that I am doing an older women pairing with Naruto. But here are the candidates that have been selected, just in advance so I can start writing it no matter what. Just a warning in advance, you will need background info on the plot of Naruto to follow through with this story, as I will be referencing from the anime quite frequently. Also, there will only be one girl for this next story, no ifs ands or buts about it. I really don't like writing harems. They make me feel… sexist. If there are two things that I am not, it is a pervert and a sexist. I respect women more than I do men, so I can safely say that writing the harem isn't for the sake of perverseness. Anyway, as I have stated before, I just want to expand my field of writing in a way that even I am not comfortable with.

I will NEVER include Tsunade, Kushina, or a twin sister as the pairing for him, so don't even think about making suggestions of adding them. I don't read incest, so Kushina and a possible sister are out, and Tsunade is too much like a grandmother to him in the show. It just couldn't realistically work in any story in my opinion. Please, PM me if you think there are some, because I will read them if they are suggested to me through any form of contact. Also PM if there is another girl that should be added to the list of possibilities for this next story. The only requirement is that they are older, and try to make a case of why they should be candidates.

- Hana

- Ayame

- Anko

- Koyuki

I also have to go into rant mode again, sorry in advance for any who may not agree.

This story WILL have people that can match Naruto in terms of power. It won't come until much later, but there are others quite like him. I don't mind stories where he is completely outclassing others, but it won't be like that for my story. Here's a hint of how strong they would be in the ending.

As I told someone who had concerns about it over PM, think Gurren Lagann at its end, and you have the scale of my final battle.

So yeah, it's going to be EPIC!

Anyway, that's enough about that. ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any elements of any other anime that may come in to the story. Well, I can always blackmail Kishimoto into signing it over… but that's a plan for another day.

The forest was just like he imagined it to be, which was filled with screams. He could hear the screams of agony from several teams as they ran into the hazardous wildlife and stronger teams.

His team had been running for only ten minutes, but he could already hear the voices of another team using his enhanced senses. He created two shadow clones and had them henge into his teammates so he could get the whole ordeal over with quickly, killing any who seemed like they deserved it. The real versions of Sasuke and Sakura were tied up and placed in a special suspended animation seal that he had created, so it would only feel like a second of travel to them when being unsealed.

The real reason he put them in there is because he couldn't afford for them to get in his way right now. He was able to sense Orochimaru back at the starting line, disguised as a grass Nin, so he must be plotting to take the Uchiha's eyes. Naruto could also tell that something else was going on as well. The snake Sanin wouldn't be here for that sole reason, so he must be plotting something bigger. He had told Anko that she would be freed soon, and he meant what he said, so he would have to implement his plan very soon.

He came upon the group of what now appeared to be rain genin. He smirked and thought, 'Oh this is going to be fun. It's been to long since I've spilled some good blood.'

The team of rain genin were just walking running frantically in the forest of death. It wasn't nearly as bad as what the proctor of the exam had claimed it to be. No, it was much worse than they thought.

First off, a giant spider that could spray acid out of its fangs had attacked them. Then a pack of giant seven foot tall wolves tried to attack them, and they were only able to get away by running into another team from grass and getting the wolves onto them instead.

Now it appeared that their day had just went from bad to worse. The scary A-ranked genin was in front of them, holding what appeared to be two fierce looking swords, and grinning like a maniac at them. They all had one collective thought before anyone made a move.

'Well shit.'

That was when all hell broke loose. Two dragons made of Earth came up from the ground and captured two of them, while the third member was incinerated by a fire dragon.

One of them was attached to a tree now, while the other was pinned to the ground. The so called leader of the group watched as his teammate at the tree was skewered by the wood from the tree from behind, now more terrified then he had ever been in his life.

Naruto walked over to him, and placed a hand on his head. He leaned down to whisper in the trembling genin's ear.

"I know what you have done. I sense that your chakra is black and foul, tainted by your own sin. It was the same with your teammates, as you all have the same foul chakra. I will be happy to purge this world of your filth. Now die."

Right after he said that, electricity came into Narutos' hand, and melted the skin off of the screaming genin. His entire nervous system, including his brain, were completely fried.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto ran off with the Earth scroll he had taken from them before they had even noticed he was there.

He once again sensed the foul chakra of the snake Sanin not far away from his location. He quickly grabbed a scroll that he had prepared just in case he would ever run into the man. It contained extremely complex sealing arrays that even the fourth hokage would be hard pressed to understand, as it was one of the only things that could actually kill the bastard.

He came upon a large clearing, and saw the disguised snake, who looked slightly shocked that a genin could sneak up on him.

Said genin gave a slight smirk that even intimidated him a little, and released a massive blast of Ki.

"Well-well, I see that the reports of your skill aren't entirely false Naruto-kun. For anyone to catch me unaware is very impressive," said the creepy snake.

"Okay, first off, don't call me Naruto-_kun, _it's really creepy. Second, don't underestimate me or you will regret it. Finally, you really need to stop chasing after little boys for their bodies. It really gives everyone the impression that you are a pedophile."

Said snake looked like he was starting to get pissed, but managed to keep his composure for the moment.

"Now-now, I only want their bodies to implant my soul into them, nothing more. I gain immortality by using this method, so it is imperative that I have them."

Naruto stared blankly at the Sanin for a moment before shrugging slightly to himself. The man didn't matter very much to him right now, considering that he had to pass the chunin exams before he could really show his true potential. The second they were over, he would kill this sick bastard that takes young boys away. He just couldn't picture that Orochimaru wasn't a pedophile, so he completely tuned out whatever he was saying right now.

He thought about his promise to Anko, and decided he would at least help her get rid of her curse seal when he reached the tower. Any others with the mark would just have to wait a little while longer, as he had taken pity on the purple haired women, seeing as how they were both previously treated like garbage.

"Are you even listening to me brat!?" screamed the now irritated Sanin.

Naruto merely tilted his head to the side with a bored look on his face and casually said, "Hmm, did you say something?" One thing he inherited from teacher to student was definitely the cocky, laid back attitude of Kakashi, even if the man had never truly taught him anything.

If there was one thing that Orochimaru hated more than losing, it was being ignored. Outraged at the boys' show of disinterest, he charged at him at high jounin level speeds.

Naruto snapped to attention at the feeling of danger, immediately going into 'combat mode' as he called it. He easily dodged the snakes' fist, and punched him, only for the man to turn into mud.

'Crap, I'm going to have to take off a few gravity seals to face him. I'm only at mid-Anbu level with this many on,' thought the blonde genin.

He put his hands together in a Ram hand-seal and screamed, "KAI", which resulted in a massive burst of chakra to cover the area they were in.

Orochimaru felt as if he were going to smother, just from the intense pressure the boy was releasing. He was trying to think of just how strong the boy truly was at the moment. From the reports that he read from his spies in Konoha, he should only be at mid to high Anbu at best.

Well they were obviously wrong about that, seeing as the boy had the raw power equivalent to high-Kage level at the very least! Oh they were so going to be the subjects for his next experiments when he got back. That is, if he was able to get back at all, if the amount of power given off was any indicator.

"Now Orochimaru, let's have a little bit of fun before you have to go and play somewhere else," said the blonde with a slightly insane glint in his eyes.

The Sanin merely gulped, knowing that he had bitten off more than he could chew. The next few minutes were filled with the snake Sanin was desperately trying to get away from Naruto, only to get captured again and receive another fatal wound, which he would heal by literally shedding his own skin like an actual snake.

There were some things about the snake that even disturbed Naruto himself, but at the moment, he was too busy enjoying the screams of pain from the man who had created so much evil in the world. He honestly deserved a fate worse than death, and Naruto was currently working on a way to settle that problem.

He continued stabbing, cutting, burning, freezing, decapitating, and just all around messing with the snake for the next few hours. His screams could be heard all throughout the forest, causing every team to steer clear, even the team of sand genin with the red haired Jinchuriki girl. She already had a good idea who was in that direction, so they immediately went in the exact opposite direction of the noise at full speed.

Speaking of Chinatsu, she had still felt drawn towards the blonde haired boy for some strange reason. Her siblings called her insane for wanting to be near the, 'freak' as they had called him. But she just wouldn't listen to them. He peeked her interest the moment she met him. He exuded nothing but the utmost confidence in his abilities, and held no trace of fear when she released a large amount of Ki. She was thinking about him much more frequently, and frankly, she had no idea why.

No one had ever really held her attention for this long, no matter how interesting they appeared to be to everyone else. To say she was confused was an understatement, and she didn't have anyone she could speak with about this, seeing as how her siblings told her to forget about him, and they were the only ones she could ever ask about things like that.

Anyway, back with Naruto and the now bloody and beaten snake. Before Orochimaru could shed, he slammed his katana into his chest, impaling his heart, only for it to turn into mud. If there was one skill Orochimaru was more skilled at than anyone, it was the body replacement technique. He had mastered it to its fullest degree, and could even switch with living people if he needed to.

Naruto scowled, seeing as how the snake was able to get away without him allowing it.

'Oh well,' he thought. 'I can't kill him yet. I still need him for one more thing. That curse mark he has will have some use for me in the future, so I'll just take his Kusanagi blade later.'

He continued onward through the forest until he spotted team 8 hiding in the bushes, looking at the team of sand genin savagely killing another team from the hidden grass village. He chuckled slightly to himself, deciding to sneak up on them to scare them a little before moving on.

He wouldn't kill them because they were completely innocent souls, especially Hinata. He fondly remembered the time when he called her out to his training grounds to talk with her about how she really felt about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto was sitting down with a solemn face on top of a boulder, looking towards the nervous Hyuga that had followed him when he was younger. He already knew what the girl thought of him, and it made him slightly sad that he would have to push away the affection of one of the only people who has always cared for him._

_It was their last year in the academy, and he had to tie up any unnecessary loose ends._

_"Hinata-san, I have called you out here to discuss the matter on your feelings towards me."_

_She looked at him feeling very embarrassed, if the blood red cheeks were anything to go by, and looked as if she were going to faint._

_Regardless, Naruto continued, pained that he would have to emotionally hurt her._

_"I know that you like me, perhaps even love me, but it can't go on any longer. Things between us just would not work out. If we were to become a couple, the Hyuga clan as a whole would be in uproar. It would create unrest within your family, and the village by extension. I am hated in this village, as I am sure you know, and even if I wasn't, they would never accept me. I know that this may be hard to accept, and by no means do I enjoy doing this, but you need to hear it. I am sorry, but I would still like very much to be friends with you."_

_Hinata just stood there crying for a few minutes, before looking up at him, sadness in her eyes._

_"I understand. I know what would happen, but I just wanted to dream about it for a while longer. You inspired me, being so strong and confident, even with all of the glares and hatred that you have to endure. My family have always put me down due to my weaknesses, but I found hope by watching you seemingly brush off all of the negative aspects in your life like they were nothing. Thank you, Naruto-san, for inspiring me to be stronger."_

_As she finished her speech, Naruto found himself wanting to help the poor girl. He looked at her and grinned, looking like a fox._

_"Say, Hinata-san, how about I help you with your training. By the time this year is over with, I'll have you completely annihilating anyone in your family in taijutsu. Heck, I'll even teach you some A-rank ninjutsu that even I'm not supposed to know yet. The only thing I ask is that you let me see the looks on their faces after you completely dominate them," he said grinning like a madman._

_Hinata grinned in the same way, something that looked very disturbing on her face._

_"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you have a front row seat to my next spar, that's for sure."_

_The two started laughing like they were in some sort of horror movie for the next few minutes._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback end_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He laughed at the memory of that spar. She fought her own father, and completely wiped the floor with him. The branch and main family were astonished, while the elders of the clan looked like they were having a heart attack. They had tried for years to make her weak so they could mold her sister Hanabi just the way they wanted, so she would become the heiress and they could have complete control over clan matters. Well now they knew that 10 year plan went straight down the drain.

Hinata instantly regained her title as heiress, and was already making plans to abolish the caged bird seal that enslaved the branch family. Naruto had already created the counter seal for her after all. Over all, he would rank her at mid to high jounin level in taijutsu, seeing as how his training methods were completely insane. Even Gai had more reasonable workouts than him, yet she never complained once that entire year. Hiashi, her father, had gotten too relaxed about his training due to becoming arrogant in retirement from being a shinobi, which was why he had lost.

Needless to say, he trains his ass off every day to overcome his daughter again, but to no avail seeing as how she was still on Narutos' insane training regimen.

Back to the present, Naruto went directly behind Kiba and shouted, "BOO!" at the top of his lungs.

Kiba jumped at least 10 feet in the air, along with Akamaru, his puppy. Shino and Hinata looked back at him and pleasantly greeted him as if nothing had happened. Kiba was ready to yell at him, until he noticed they had attracted the attention of the sand genin.

The sand genin were about to make their move on the leaf shinobi, but then they saw the blonde boy. They were frozen in place, unsure of what they should do next, except for Chinatsu. She caught herself staring at him, again, not sure why.

The two Jinchuriki began to walk towards each other, as if their bodies were on auto-pilot. Everyone had chosen to ignore the blood and limbs all around them for the moment, to see what the two were doing.

Naruto didn't really understand why his legs were moving. He couldn't really control them right now, which was slightly worrying him. He may have a very large amount of wisdom at his disposal, but the only techniques that could force the body to move in ways they didn't want were the Nara's shadow manipulation, and the Yamanaka mind control. He wasn't in his mindscape, so the Yamanaka was ruled out, and he could easily brake the shadow manipulation with pure strength.

'What the hell is going on with my body? I just looked at her, and I can't look away now. I see her sadness, and it pains me greatly. I want to protect her, and I don't even know why. This is just way to strange,' thought the blonde boy.

Chinatsu was thinking something similar as well. 'Why do I find myself drawn to him? I can't stop moving my legs, and I'm afraid he will leave for some reason. I don't want to be alone anymore.'

They were finally directly in front of each other, now unaware of the other people standing around them. Were they drawn together by pain, or was it just the need to be wanted by someone else? Was it just a spur of the moment thing, or were they always thinking of the other without even realizing it?

Then Chinatsu did something that shocked everyone present beyond words, especially Naruto. She grabbed his shoulders, leaned upwards, and kissed him.

_"And so the forbidden love between the two shall bloom. Weathering mighty storms in their path, they will charge forward to challenge their fates."_

**And that's the end of chapter 10!**

I know that many will complain that this was a major cliffhanger, but to bad! You'll just have to wait until later this week, most likely Friday, until the next chapter!

I know that the romance seems to be a little rushed right now, but it will be explained as the story goes on. I know that this chapter is a few days late, but I had to work around a major plot hole that could have complicated the future of my story.

I have already taken down the poll, and many said that they wanted three chapters this week of this story, so the other one will have to wait until this story is finished. I also know that I didn't announce the poll, so I am sorry for that. The surprising thing is that I still had more votes on this poll than my first one.

Until next time, **PEACE!**


End file.
